They Call Her Asuka
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: Ever wondered how the lives of Jin and Asuka went before Tekken 5? Well, this is my version.
1. Aftermath

Here goes my first shot at a Tekken story. It's just a piece mainly involving Jin and Asuka Kazama, but it's not necessarily a romance story. It really is a nice break from the King of Fighters section. And for the record...

****

Disclaimer: I am not the creator (nor the owner) of the renowned Tekken series. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Besides, Namco sued the heck out of Lil Flip some time ago...

****

TEKKEN

They Call Her Asuka

CHAPTER 1

Aftermath

__

The woodlands never stood a chance. Every acre of the once beautiful display of nature were razed by the evil intent that had been welling up inside of me. I do not remember how but I knew for certain that the demon within me was responsible for the destruction. My father and grandfather... both be damned. Somehow I've managed to defeat them both in combat at temple Hon-Maru but...

"How did I get here?" I questioned myself. "I can't believe that I had done this." I surveyed my surroundings: most of the trees are burned to cinders and the stench of fresh smoke filled the air. It was very late of night but the wilderness was still beautiful in a macabre sort of way. The dandelions swayed in the cool breeze and the bluish face of the moon was looming over the horizon.

I finally rose to my feet and became highly contemplative all of a sudden. I can see her nowthe disapproving look on my mother's face. I just knew that she wouldn't tolerate this because she was very crazy about nature. I said, "Sorry mother, but the devil made me do it." Literally!

The devil gene. How ridiculous! What in the world it takes for me to get rid of this thing? What price do I have to pay? My father and grandfather can have it all day, everyday. It is nothing but redundant chaos. Chaos...

That's it. Chaos... Chaos can be brought to order. Somehow, when that thought entered my mind I just knew that I was starting off on the right foot. I've came up with a game plan that nightyes, obscure, but a plan nothing less. I started to wander... searching for answers.

Since then, I never would have thought that I'll find someone a lot like me and yet, obviously different. Fortune works in mysterious ways. This person... she keeps the evil inside of me at bay and most importantly, reminds me of what I've lost years ago. She reminds me so to a point that even I almost could not even believe it.

This person... Fate and curiosity definitely got the better of me. I've wondered from Yakushima all the way to Osaka. Once I was there, I couldn't help but pay heed to the numerous rumors of a woman committing peculiar antics and heroics. Among the gossip, I've heard...

"She's really just a nosey kid that always like to get in other people's business... and solves their problems usually by knockout."

"She's an Amazon. She's freakishly strong too. I remember a when a night club owner wanted to hire her as a bouncer during the summer."

"Man, that little broad's a demon! I don't like her, she's a little piece of hell itself!"

"When I grow up I wanna be a lot like her! She's just the role model that a low esteemed schoolgirl like me needs in this day and age."

"Man, let me tell you, that is one sexy karate chick. She the type of chick that I would allow her to get on top and let her have her way with me..."

__

Well... that last quote wasn't really necessary.

"Uh... I know she's a senior in high school. She was captain of the volleyball team and she once tried out for football. Rumors has it she was cut from the team because she was injuring most of the players."

__

Sounds like quite a woman. But after I heard this from a person, finding out about her was all I had in mind.

"Here name's Asuka, I think. Asuka... Karisuum, no... Kazama! That's her name. She sure is a Kazama. All the Kazama girl's are pretty."

__

They call her Asuka.

Maybe she can put an end to the nightmares? Or perhaps maybe the devil gene? I had to find out.

Weeks after the incident at Hon-Maru, I finally met her. So, our story begins...

****

OSAKA

"Okay, attempting to steal people's bicycle after school is not very nice in the first place." She lectured with her arms crossed over her chest. "But trying to steal mine in the process is straight out intolerable." She jabbed one of the bandits in his gut. "Man, you guys should have known better."

"We're... sorry..." One of them groaned pitifully beneath one of her school loafers. "We had.. ooh... no idea that one of the bikes were... ugh... yours."

"...We never thought that you was riding one of those bicycles to school." Another one of those bandits regretted. This guy was suffering from broken ribs thanks to a roundhouse kick to the said area. "We're terribly sorry. Please don't pound us again."

"Aw man. Pitiful." She clicked her tongue in slight sympathy. "You guys are bitches. You should at least try to back up all the crap you were talking. That at least made me think that you guys were tough. My god, what is this world coming to?"

"Believe me, we tried." Another added his two cents. " You're just to damn good."

"Damn this is so sad." Asuka decided. "My little brat of a sister hits harder than you guys."

A few feet away from the scene a girl with long jet black hair nodded in boredom. She was Asuka's classmate and long time best friend (yeah, you know all schoolgirls has one of those). "Asuka, do you really have to add such insult to injury? Just get your bike and let's be on our way."

Asuka giggled sheepishly. "Right... right. I was really hoping for a good fight and I guess I got carried away with it a bit." She unlocked her bicycle from the bike fence and strolled it along with her. "Thank goodness it's Friday."

The straight haired cutie grinned. "You know, I'm surprised that you aren't kicked out of school yet. With all the fights you get into, it's a wonder that you're still attending here like nothing happened."

Asuka smiled back mischievously. "Hazuki, who would ever accuse cute little me of being a troublemaker?" She took on a mock innocent look. "Anyway, I tell em' it's an act of self defense. I can jump on a full grown man right now, beat the hell out of him and tell the cops that he attacked me. And guess what, he'll still get arrested." She joked.

"Ooh!" Hazuki grimaced. "That is flat out evil of you, Asuka!"

"So what's the game plan for the weekend?" Asked Asuka. "Going to a ball game or something? Or how bout some shopping at the mall? Or flirting with boy there for the matter?"

To Asuka's surprise, Hazuki suddenly squealed. "Speaking of boys...Girl, let me tell you something about Rio?"

Asuka gave some thought of what person her friend was talking about. "The new boy from Wakayama?"

"That boy has the hots for me!" Hazuki revealed. "I can tell he do, too. When he gets around me he starts blushing and often ask me out to help him study at study hall. He's really kind of cute, I have to admit. But he needs to stop acting so coy and step up to me."

Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fascinating..."

Hazuki was slightly surprised. "What? What I said?"

"Messing with him or any of the boys at school is a waste of time." She explained in her 'logical' way. "The guys at school are totally lame. Most of them are pansies and none of them are sexy to me anyway."

"But... but you were the one who suggested flirting with men at the mall this weekend, didn't you?" Hazuki reasoned.

"Of course I did." Asuka answered, nearing the traffic light. "My idea is flirting with guys from other schools. All of them at our school are afraid of me, it seems. Besides, I heard the guys from Osaka High really know what they're doing... if you know what I mean?" She emphasized.

Hazuki gasped, turning a great shade of red in the face. "Really? The other day, Makoto told me the very same thing but I heard those guys treat their girlfriends like shit." About a quarter mile down the road, a convertible with three college dudes noticed the girls. They noticed them because to car suddenly sped up.

Asuka nodded. "I ain't worried about that. I'm not really looking for a boyfriend. I'm really looking for someone to hang out and have fun with." She made a face before adding, "Plain old fashioned funno flings."

"Ooh, and I know just what you mean by having fun." Hazuki gushed. "Tell me something Asuka: What really matters, the size of the boat or the motion in the ocean?"

"Girl, that's simple!" Asuka laughed. "It's all about" Just as she was about to relay an answer, the convertible flew by at great speed. The velocity caused both of the schoolgirls' skirts to fly up a nice angle to supply anyone around a healthy view of what's underneath. The three men in the car gave catcalls at the two. "Typical..." She muttered. "Glad I'm wearing leggings."

Hazuki was folding smoothed down her skirt in embarrassment. "Easy for you to say. I'm wearing my favorite and some punks in a convertible just saw them in all their passion pink glory." She glared angrily down the street, waving a fist. "You perverts! Acting like you've never seen pink drawers before!"

Suddenly, a police officer on a motorcycle emerged from an alleyway and gave chase to the said car.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Hazuki laughed in triumph. "I bet you that car isn't insured."

"C'mon. We can go on and cross the street now." Asuka informed with a chuckle. "Let's pick up a snack at the dessert parlor."

****

TEKKEN

(Yeah, I know it's a lame divider, shoot me)

"... And let me have a triple decked hot fudge sundae. That would be all." Hazuki instructed to the employer.

"Hazuki, all of that stuff is going to fatten you up." Asuka stated, vaguely aware of all the dessert her friend was about to consume in a few moments. "And as wide as you butt is, it's best to stay away from this kind of food."

Hazuki snorted. "Ha! This is nothing but baby fat. As long as I have a tiny waist and my butt stays way above my knees then I don't have nothing to worry about."

"Or you'll be spending a fortune on fake ass John Basedow videos that does nothing but hurt your pockets." She pointed out. "And then you get offended when anyone refers to a fat joke." She walked to the counter beside Hazuki. "Big' gum."

"That's never going to happen." Hazuki laughed. "Not to me, Hazuki Awame!" She gave Asuka a shove. A really hard shove, too.

"What the" She yelped in surprised by Hazuki's sudden reaction. She was about to fall but fortunately for her she landed on someone's chest before she can hit the floor. "Oof!" She gazed up to her savior and noticed his face was hidden... in a hood. "Thanks, but I had that." Asuka merited.

"Don't mention it." Was the hooded man's smooth response.

Realizing the man's redundant choice of clothing Asuka asked him, "Excuse me, I really don't mean to sound rude, but, don't you think it's kind of warm for what you're wearing?"

"I'm fine. It's good for my exercises." He responded.

Somehow, she was intrigued. "Hmm... A country boy..."

Hazuki sudden prodded her shoulder. "Hey, my order's done. Aren't you going to get something here, too?" She saw the man Asuka was surveying. "Hello there." She introduced. "Nice weather we having aren't we? The spring heat is really kicking."

"So it seems." Jin nodded.

"Well, I'll be at that table eating the hell out of my desserts." Hazuki informed and headed for the table near the exit. "I'm here near the exit. A convenient place just in case something funny happens." Actually, the hooded man really creeps her out. He could be a armed robber for all she knew.

"My friend has a point." Asuka hinted at the man with a thin smile. "I don't like the way you are presented here either. You can make some people think that you are about to rob this place. Now, you wouldn't happen to have such a notion in your mind, wouldn't you?"

"My apologies." Jin bowed before removing his hood. "Does this put you at ease?"

'He's courting me... in a debonair sort of way. I like that.' Asuka thought. " Thanks for removing it. That's a mighty unusual hairstyle. It looks like something straight out of a comic book. But, I have to admit, you have a pretty face."

"Likewise." He took that moment to take in her features. She looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years of age. Her brown hair reaches her shoulders and was done in a trendy hairstylein a way the spikey hair reminded him of Miharu. The brown almond shaped eyes of hers had long eyelashes and they complimented her moon face nicely. Asuka's a girl of generous height and build as well, at five feet seven inches tall and pleasantly slim but not at all skinny. However, a careful glance at her arms and legs told of rigorous training and hardship, containing a sort of sinewy strength.

She definitely reminded him of his mother.

Lost in his survey over the girl's appearance, Asuka brought him out of his musings. "You like what you see?" She played. "You're looking mighty hard there. I do wonder , since I'm doing all this talking to a complete stranger, I would like to know your name?"

A news program on a television set on a corner suddenly caught Jin's interest, much to Asuka's dismay._ "...In other news, it has been weeks since the temple Hon-Maru had been burned down and Heihachi Mishima is still yet to be found... Though he was supposedly assumed dead after The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4..."_

The television screen flashes to what remains of the said temple, and to this, Jin narrowed his eyes. Even watching the scene on television he could still sense something was not right... The remains of the temple had to be due to an explosion. He noticed several scraps of metal laying about the area. Some of them look vaguely familiar to androids...

'Damn. It was an ambush? It must have happened when I escaped from there.' He wondered critically. 'Could it be that they are really dead?'

"Hey..."

__

"...although the search continues for any signs of Mr. Mishima but the doubts of him living are soaring by the minute..."

"Hello..."

__

"... under mysterious circumstances, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 will officially start next month. We shall keep you posted."

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore a woman who is talking to you?" Asuka prodded. "Was that report really that interesting to you?"

Jin shook his head. "Ah! Sorry about that." He managed a smile despite his troubled thoughts. "It was really nice meeting you ma'am but unfortunately I have business to attend to. Maybe we'll meet again some day." He waved off and left the shop.

"Was that a diss?" Hazuki wondered why the guy left the store out of the blue.

"Hey, he seemed kind of cool to me." Asuka stated. "Don't you think so, Hazuki? I wonder what made him rushed out of here all of a sudden?"

Hazuki swiped her lips with a napkin and eyed her friend flatly. "I can already see he's the 'cool and reserved' type of man." She noted. "He's the kind the guy that's cool with females but doesn't really know how to put up with females flirting at him. That must have dissuade him. You were obviously flirting with him, Asuka. You didn't even catch his name."

"I was not." Asuka defended lamely. "I only said that he looks nice when he removed his hood. That was all."

"Shoot. That's not what I saw. You tried to make eye contact with the guy." Hazuki pointed out. "You're interested in him. There's no denying it."

Asuka quickly changed the subject by ordering a raspberry shaved ice treat. "Bah. How could some news about a phony martial arts tournament could be more important than talking to me?"

"Aren't you into stuff like that?" Hazuki asked before she took a goofy looking martial arts pose. "Your parents been teaching you every since you started walking."

"Aw come on. Tekken is nothing but publicity and special effects." Asuka scoffed. "I mean, I've heard they have bears and kangaroos doing karate and there's a middle aged man that turns into a devil. Hell, that guy was supposedly killed by his own father. I tell you, that bull-crap is more fake than televised wrestling and Ai Hattori's chest."

Hazuki burst out laughing at the pun on one of their classmates. "You're going to hell girl!"

"Ha! Tekken -smekken... If you wanna see some real tough martial arts in action then check out the Kazama Tradition Style Judo. It's grace, speed, and power in one packagelike me." Her icy treat was ready at the counter and she paid for it. "Thanks."

"Interesting..." Hazuki said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, that guy did look like one of the contenders in The King of Iron Fist Tournament. He has the funny hair, he's cute, he's masculine..." Consternation dawned on her face. "Nah!"

"Whatever." Asuka replied as she sat at the table with her friend. "He's probably just a handsome son of a gun that's failing in college. The university have those kind of guys you know?"

"And he's out trying to get acquainted with sweet, innocent and naive high school girls." Hazuki quipped with a sly smirk. "Typical. Didn't R. Kelly got into trouble about something like that?"

At the said conspiracy, Asuka rolled her eyes. "Hazuki, they said the girl was fifteen at the time. She was underage."

"Hey, I'm eighteen, I would have took him. No worries right?" Hazuki giggled like an elementary schoolgirl. Asuka sighed. "What?"

"You're a pro." She replied flatly. "Let eat so we can head home in a few minutes, okay."

Hazuki was skeptical. "It was something I said about being eighteen and willing, wasn't it?"

"Hazuki!"

"Okay!" She resumed eating her sundae.

****

TO BE CONTINUED

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER

Asuka challenges a couple of Jujitsu experts to a battle after eavesdropping on their blatant chauvinistic attitudes they shown against women practitioners. Hazuki tries to tell her that it wasn't her fight and she had nothing to do with their dojo but Asuka ignores her because of feminine pride. The experts seems kind of tough. Can she win? Also, Jin meets the girls again and he reveals to them who he is. So check out the next chapter...

****

Author Note: I just hope you've enjoyed that. You may have noticed Asuka's 'healthy' interest in the opposite sex in this fic too. Well, that's just for the comedy in this fic. She isn't a hoe or anything like that. To me, it seems most females are terribly shy towards males until they're eighteen (especially most of the girls I went to high school with). And once they reached that age... man!


	2. Wrath

Hey, I would just like to say thanks to the people who took the time to review this story. I really appreciate that, even though when I uploaded the first chapter it presented slight grammatical errors (something must be wrong with this site). And on the subject of the Tekken legacy, most of the other characters will make guest appearances (even Jun Kazama... you'll see). Plus, I noticed that there's a high possibility that Jin and Asuka could be related, and then again, vice-versa. Tekken 5's epilogue was kind of obscure and now most of the fans are drowning in suspense.

As of yet, Namco has yet to reveal whether or not Jin and Asuka are related. So, I'm trying to keep this story on that track as well because I know some people on both ends that will jump me if I confirmed their relationship to each other. Tekken has always been a awesome fighting series, but, in my opinion, the storyline's slipping (Steve Fox's T5 ending for instance, and the idea of adding the monstrous Jinpachi to the game). Other than that, it's still very enjoyable and then there's Soul Caliber III on the horizon...

****

TEKKEN

They Call Her Asuka

Chapter II

Wrath

In all honesty, the man from the parlor had somehow effected her...

And that was highly unusual for Asuka Kazama. Never in her life had she wondered about a young man for a long period of time after meeting one. Yeah, in her eighteen years of life, she had met literally hundreds of men her age- be it in a mall or at a nightclub. Yet, she may quickly loose interest mere moments after meeting them, thus she often forgets to continue keeping in touch with them. But this time was different... that guy was still on her mind. It has been nearly half an hour since they've left the parlor. And he definitely looked familiar, somehow...

She trekked down a suburban street with her arms behind her head in wonder. However, one would assume it was blase of her, because Hazuki was talking her little heart out about some non sense she seen on television. "...and then he slept with his fiancee's first cousin's older sister's ex boyfriend's baby's mama." The girl with straight hair squealed. "Now that's dirty! That's what I call drama! God, I love American soap operas!"

Asuka didn't even heard a word from her friend. She was still deep in thought.

She rambled on, "I swear, some of the newer generation of manga writers may need to watch those shows for reference. I mean, when was the last time you've heard of a liaison that wicked?"

Did she said the word liaison? Ole girl has been reading way too much romance novels. "Huh?" Asuka finally spoke. "What were you on about, Hazuki?"

Hazuki pouted cutely, indignation clearly on her face. "I'm talking about As The Galaxy Gyrates." She puffed. "You know, that early eighties American soap opera that's all the rage here in this country?" The insinuations she gave still didn't register in Asuka's mind.

"Uh..." Asuka started hesitantly, "I'm not into soap operas like that." She finally relayed. "Sorry bout that." That was followed by a goofy grin. "I have a load on my mind right now."

Hazuki raised a brow in question. "This is not like you Asuka..." she stated carefully, bordering on perturbed. "You're usually chirpy and carefree but since we've left that shop you've been all reclusive on me. What's up?"

Hazuki whirled in front of her friend, imposing her course. "What are you doing Hazuki?"

"It has something to do with the guy back at the shop, huh?" Hazuki presumed with a very mischievous smile, making her look catlike. "This is so interesting! Girl, I never thought that you would be this strung out over some good looking fellow."

The older girl put her hands on her hips and, in a sassy tone, said, "You've jumped to that conclusion earlier, Hazuki. Why do you keep saying that? I'm not the type of person that grows all concern about a stranger I just met mere moments ago..." _Even if he is pleasant on the eyes,_ she mentally added.

That funny grin was still on her face. "This is all too predictable!" She beamed with an exaggerated wave of her arms. "Asuka, don't you know that you're just like many love struck girls straight out of a romance novels?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Asuka scoffed. "How could that prove anything? You're mixing cheesy fantasy with reality, Hazuki."

"They say the very same thing in those books you now?" Hazuki stated condescendingly with a wink of her eye. "And the next thing you know, **BOOM!**... you all head over heels in love with him. Plus, there's rarely a moment when he isn't on your mind."

"That is some silly ass logic." Asuka admitted as she rounded a street corner. However, once she turned that corner, the subject changed. "Are you okay?" She asked someone, which was a lost on Hazuki.

"Of course I am." Hazuki responded, slightly confused as to why would the older girl asked that question out of the blue.

"No Hazuki, I wasn't talking to you." Asuka reasoned while pointing to an injured woman in martial arts attire around their age. She walked with a limped and she seemed to have some trouble carrying her duffel bag. "Hey, are you okay over there? I've asked already, but you didn't answer."

The woman looked up from the ground and noticed the two schoolgirls around the corner. With a struggle, she managed a smile. "I'll live. I took a beating at the dojo today... again."

"This doesn't sound good." Hazuki gasped as the woman fell. Fortunately Asuka caught her and leaned her against the wall. "Man, it looks like you've been abused. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

The woman smiled sardonically, "You couldn't be more further from the truth." She confirmed.

"I was right!" Hazuki let out another gasp. "This is like one of those shows that comes on LifeTime..."

"Give it a rest, Hazuki!" Asuka snapped at her. "This is serious." She kneeled down and regarded the woman again. "This is just plain wrong. Who did this to you?" She grimaced at a possibly unconceivable thought. "The teacher of your school?"

"Ooh..." Hazuki managed out sympathetically.

"No. It's not our master." She revealed. "He has death in his family recently. He left his top student in charge of the dojo while he is off to Hong Kong. He's a man that goes by the name Daisuke and also a feared Jujitsu fighter. The master and I always suspected that he was arrogant and when the master left..." She paused, sighing for a moment, "... let's just say he started showing his ass."

"I'll say, leaving him in charge was a bad move." Asuka voiced her opinion on the matter. "He let his authority get all into his head and now he's abusing it. If you ask me he sounds like a real ass-wipe."

Hazuki gritted her teeth. "Ouch. That's not cool."

"It isn't." The jujitsu woman nodded. "And if that wasn't bad enough, he's a chauvinist. He challenged all the expert females in the dojo and deliberately hurt them. And to add insult to injury he says that women were never meant to be fighters in the first place... and among other things."

Hazuki looked angry now. "That bastard..."

"Damn it. He allowed the weeds in his yard to grow in his yard far too high." Asuka growled. "I can't stand bullies and especially a chauvinistic fool." A notion dawned upon her. "Hey, do you mind showing me this guy? I want a crack at him and teach him who's boss."

"Asuka, isn't that a bad idea?" Hazuki queried in concern. "We have nothing to do with this. It's their dojo. The master will resolve the problem once he returns."

"It does has something to do with us!" Asuka declared, pumping her fist. "This applies to every woman that ever lived. That guy's bigotry has got to come to an end. I want to face this guy!"

The woman's eyes widened in wonder at Asuka's chivalry. "My, you're a peculiar one. You seem very strong... even more so than I am... and I'm the second top student at the school. Who... who are you?"

"I am Asuka Kazama of the Kazama School of Judo and Aikido." She introduce acutely. "I'll be honored to whoop this guy's ass and allow your master to pick up where I left off... that is... if he's still in good health. Now, do we have a bet or not?"

She smiled, "I am Ayako, and it is a pleasure to show you the way." A look of uncertainty dawned on her face. "But are you really sure about this? Daisuke isn't an ordinary jujitsu practitioner you know?"

Hazuki rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah... she's as sure as the sky is blue on a sunny day." She said. "You can believe that. All day, every day..."

"Ooh! Just let me put my hands on him." Asuka practically snarled with anticipation. "I'll give him a good douse of Respect 101."

Ayako beamed brightly at last, sensing hope in the Kazama-Ryu prodigy. "Very well, right this way." She hobbled to her feet and lead them to a gate entrance right around another corner. It was the entrance to the said dojo. The girls eavesdropped on the training grounds just outside the dojo through a crevice of a wooden fence. Ayako pointed towards the scenery, "Over there..."

"Eh?" Hazuki scrunched her face in order to get her eyes to focus better, the girl needs glasses. The can make out the scene: three men, all of them in black belts, but one of them had removed to top of his gi in order to show off. With the proud and arrogant look on the shirtless one's face Asuka can pretty much guess that he was Daisuke. "Ooh... nice body." Hazuki almost squealed, fortunately Asuka clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Asuka commanded, then regarding Ayako. "So, they guy with the tits is Daisuke?"

Ayako nodded. "Yep."

"I wanna grab them." Hazuki admitted. "He must have been taking some of that yeast to buff him up like that. His chest is pretty sexy to me."

Asuka slapped her forehead in disbelief at Hazuki's immediate attraction to the said man. "Hazuki..." She growled out, causing the younger girl to giggle sheepishly.

"He's so conceited." Ayako surveyed the scene. Four women were obviously worn out, injured, or, in slight pain from Daisuke's 'teachings'. He had a triumphant grin on his face that Ayako was all too familiar with. "He's hurting the others, that bully. What kind of man would hurt women only to discourage them not to learn the art?"

"The other two..." Hazuki began, "how come he didn't hurt those boys?"

"Because they are afraid of him." Ayako answered. "Plus he strongly believes that only men are worthy enough to learn the art of Jujitsu, not women. Or any martial arts in general. But if sensei ever find out that he thinks that way then he'll definitely kick Daisuke out of the dojo for good."

"What a fool." Asuka said angrily, but strangely enough, her words were lace with some sort of sympathy. "That man's a fool. Being a warrior does not have any limits. It doesn't matter, regardless of age, shape, race, or gender." She sounded like her father. "How could he think like that?"

Ayako nodded in understanding. "It's really a sad case. But there's nothing I can do about it. Our dojo can only wait until Sensei comes back to rectify this problem."

"Well, I'm going to go in there and knock some sense into his head." Asuka declared as she backed away several feet from the fence. "After my surprise appearance here, the master can do anything whatever he wants with him when he returns."

"Asuka! Wait a minute!" Hazuki tried to reason. "Don't you think you're being a little too reckless? You're just going to bust in another dojo to challenge someone to a fight?"

"Hazuki, life is too short to be all coy and subdued." She took a running sprint towards the fence and amazingly, she leapt over it with a flying somersault.

Hazuki took on a burlesque expression (like the sweat-drop ones in anime). "The showoff..."

"Her chivalry is admired." Ayako considered. "She certainly earned my respect. But, do you think your friend's truly a match for Daisuke? He's a potentially dangerous man."

"That's my buddy." Hazuki smiled. "She definitely works in unusual ways. She probably can pull it off. Besides, Daisuke may have a hot body in which I adore, but his persona really needs a fixer-upper." She walks towards the gates. "Are you coming to see what goes down? Let's go."

"Right." Ayako nodded as she followed the schoolgirl.

****

TEKKEN

"You know, the master been giving you girls your belts out of sympathy." Daisuke taunted to the group. "He did so because it would give you a little confidence uplift."

"You tell em." The shorter, bald guy to Daisuke's left grinned impishly. "You four are just here in order to be pleasant on our eyes. Nothing more." After that dumb remark, Daisuke gave him a high-five.

"We enrolled in this school because we wanted to." A long haired brunette retorted rebelliously. She held an ice pack to her sore upper arm. "We wanted to train in the art as much as you do and you know it. You can't treat use as unequal, it obviously goes against the code of the dojo."

"Well..." A teenaged male with a ponytail to Daisuke's right began, "...life's really a bitch... and so are you."

The males snickered.

"You are a bunch of ass-holes!" A slightly tan skinned woman snapped indignantly. "Sensei will have your asses on a platter when he gets back!"

"Sanae..." Daisuke began while cracking his knuckles. "Would you like a migraine today? If you don't shut up, I'll crush your skull like it's a plum."

Sanae gave him the middle finger.

"She's always has been the brave one." The bald guy noted to Daisuke. "You want me to do her in, Daisuke?" He asked him hopefully. Daisuke, however, kept silent, as if in thought. "Well?"

"It's a shame, really." A short haired woman quipped, rubbing her sore hip. "Hiro, you're so sad that you need Daisuke's approval even to be in his presence."

Hiro snapped, getting angry. "Not true!" He didn't noticed a small smirk grazing Daisuke's face. "You can go to hell, Yukira!"

Daisuke eyes Hiro thoughtfully. "If you feel that way towards her, then you two go on ahead and duke it out." He suggested, much to Yukira's delight because she really wanted to get her hands on Hiro. But Daisuke himself, that was another story. "You two had a grudge every since Sensei left, you two go on and reveal your differences."

Hiro hesitantly smiled. "Alright... I'll do it."

Yukira instantly jolted into a fighting stance. "Yeah, you c'mon! I've been waiting to get all up into that ass and teaching you a lesson in the process. We can finally find out who's the better brown belt here."

The forth female, a cute woman with long pigtails cheered for Yukira. "You can do it, Yuki! Put that sucker in his place!"

"Well, this should be interesting." The ponytailed teenage grinned. "You two obviously have a mutual hatred towards each other."

"Shun..." Hiro began irritably, "Shut the hell up."

"Well we are not getting any younger." Yukira, growing impatient, reminded him. "Now let's get it on so I can go ahead and ippon your behind so I can go home and study for mid-term exam."

Hiro growled angrily. "Well... you study this!" Instantly, he began charging at her, much to her surprise. Yukira braced herself for a stolen blow, but, fortunately it never came. An flying object came seemingly out of nowhere and sent Hiro sliding to a halt on the ground. Propping himself back onto his feet with indignation, he looked to the shocked expressions of the females and male students and over to the culprit that floored him...

To sock of his own, he discovered it was a school backpack. "What the hell?"

Yukira snickered, pointing a finger in Hiro's direction. "That's karma for you. It'll come around and sure enough bite you on the ass!"

"DAISUKE!" A new voice shrieked, which was obviously female. Fortunately for Hiro he wasn't in for some sort of trouble conspired by the heavens nor that of kismet... or something like that. But unfortunately, trouble was by design, and it goes by the name...

"Asuka!" Hazuki yelled as she came rushing towards the scene with Ayako close behind. She stopped and put her hands on her knees in fatigue. "Girl, don't you realize how big and complex the inside of the dojo was? It was like a freaking maze in there." She panted. "It's either that or I'm in bad shape."

"Hazuki," Asuka cautioned, "Now is not the time for any jokes."

"What's the meaning of this?" Hiro yelled, rubbing on a possible lump on the side of his head.

"A most interesting intervention..." Shun acknowledged smugly. "And it's pleasant on the eyes."

The women, including Ayako glared at the teen hotly. "Hey!"

"What do you what?" Hiro demanded the schoolgirls as he rose to his feet. "The only thing you're going to find around here is trouble. And I'm sure that you broads don't want any of that. Now run along home and file your fingernails... or talk on the phones twenty-four seven about nothing, or something."

Hazuki arched a brow. "Damn, you ARE a bigot. I can already see why you're so mean. You're most likely lacking severely in the breeches or not getting none."

Everyone, including Daisuke, except Hiro, went into a fit of giggles at Hazuki's comment. That is, until Daisuke mean-mugged like a full grown pit bull in Asuka's direction. "What are your reasons for rudely busting this dojo all of a sudden?"

"So you're Daisuke?" She queried to him. "The bad-ass, left-in-charge-chauvinist-that-has-a-most-absurd-dislike-towards-women-and-all-his-ideals-sounds-sort-of-gay-and-mysogynistic-top-ranked-student-in-this-dojo?" She spoke all in one breath.

"That's pretty impressive of you." Daisuke considered. "I am he. Now... if there anything you can do besides talking like a five year old child high off sugar?"

Asuka pouted. "You muscle-bound ape, mere moments of hearing about you, I already don't like your ways." She jabbed an accusatory finger at him, like a scolding mother would to her disobedient child. "There's a lot you need to learn about women, buddy! I may look adorable and wear a skirt, but I'll whoop your ass!"

Daisuke, interested in her challenge, calmly retorted, "Oh really? You're making a mistake little girl. You don't have the body for pain." He flexed his arms patronizingly. The women booed him but shushed when he glared at them.

"What, and you do?" Asuka scoffed. "Man, don't even go there. Your chest is about as big as mine."

"Yeah!" Hazuki cheered. "Those are not muscles, he got a thyroid problem." She jibed as her eyes roamed past his midsection. "And he doesn't even have a crotch print on his pants." She emphasized with her pinky finger and wiggled it. "What's he going to do with this? Sheesh, I tell you the truth, he probably traumatized from his past when girls told him off, more likely commenting about him not packing anything worth talking about."

Laughter filled the dojo grounds again, only this time Daisuke frowned. "Shut up, you fat-hipped ignoramus. Damn it. Your hips are so big you probably could give birth to a freaking whale."

Hazuki's eyes widened, blushing a bit, though her eyes seemed to glaze with tears. "Why... why I never...? My hips are not fat, you pig..." She seemed pained, and about-faced into Ayako's arms. Ayako hugged her in bemusement, though somehow she knew she must comfort her from that insult.

"Well..." Ayako began, scratching her small nose nervously. "You did started joking on him..."

"Never mind my friend, here." Asuka cut in, right after her brief mirth. "I'm your concern here. you know? Because my fist is going to do all the talking."

"Didn't Ayako warned you of my strength?" He arched a brow in the said woman's direction. She eyed him timidly, while still holding the could be crying Hazuki. "This isn't what you want. It's best that you leave right now."

"Hey, I always get what I want." Asuka smirked, she untied her shoes and shifted to a stance. "The real question is: you're sure you wanna fight me?"

Daisuke studied her stance, amusement crossing his features. "Ah, a defensive style of fighting. It's more suitable to women, I suppose. But for that, you're pretty much screwed. Your art won't stand a chance against mine."

Asuka smiled mischievously. "Ha! My art is not screwed." She said. "It practices abstinence. Now, show me how dangerous the big, bad art of Jujitsu really is..."

"Okay then." He bowed and went into his stance. "Don't say I didn't warn you, my dear."

As on cue, Shun suddenly shouted, "En Grade!"

Daisuke immediate rushed toward her, his lean but muscular form imposing greatly over Asuka's smaller and lithe form. Deliberately, he delivered several slow jabs towards her, in which she easily evades all of them. He was obviously testing her.

"If this is really how you fight then you're in a heap of trouble mister." Asuka yawned boredly. "Stop playing around and fight me for real!"

Upon her request, Daisuke immediately employed an ultra quick left roundhouse kick towards her ribs. Asuka blocked it at the very last moment, fortunately, but the sheer force of the attack sent her overbalancing awkwardly. He took the lapse in her defense as an open opportunity to giver her a strong front kick to her abdomen. Asuka gasped as she fell and rolled a few feet away from him and stopped face first onto the turf. "How you like that? You rolled away like a tumbleweed."

Asuka didn't move.

"Asuka!" Hazuki shrilled in horror. "Get up! I know you can take way more than that!"

Shun and Hiro snickered. "It's over already..."

"It can't be." Ayako couldn't believe her eyes. "She raised all my hopes up like that and gets floored from a single blow? No way..."

"It's over." Daisuke muttered. "Poor pitiful girl. Her arrogance gotten the best of her."

"Not so fast!"

Everyone gasped.

Asuka jumped to her feet, a very wide grin on her face. "You really did put a lot into that front kick." She appraised. "You even left a nice foot print on my school blouse. You naughty boy! You really are trying to beat the hell out of my. But let me tell you this: you hit like a bitch!"

Daisuke arched a brow in slight surprise. "What?"

"My sister hits harder than you. Excuse me for a moment." She cracked her knuckles and whirled her arms. "Let me psyche up for a sec, would ya?" She stretched her neck and followed up with removing her leggings. "Ah, that's better. Kind of thought they were constricting my movement."

"That was your excuse?" He looked as though he wanted to laugh. "What you gonna do now? Flash me? Those are some awfully broad thighs for such a little short skirt." He taunt. "In a way, you're keeping up with your... 'pleasantly plump' friend over there." He pointed towards Hazuki.

The said girl pouted cutely, despite indignation. "Humph!"

Asuka whirled her right arm, as if she was preparing a wind-up punch. She had a toying expression. "You're going to get hurt..."

He charged her again, but instead of being on the defensive, Asuka went for otherwise. Gracefully, she pulled off a palm strike with her right to his stomach, stunning him. Then she immediately followed that up with a quick low right kick to his shin, spinning around with a back-fist to his chin, a right straight to his nose, finishing with a powerful straight right leg to his midsection, flailing him to the ground. She did the 'Inner Strength' onto the dance like 'Three Ring Circus/ Celestial Strut' with surreal grace.

"Well I'll be!..." Shun appeared shocked that someone, besides their master, could floor Daisuke.

"Alright!" Hazuki supported. "Girl, you made him lean back!"

"Interesting... A little girl... my toughest opponent in weeks..." Daisuke noted as he got back to his feet. "But it's not over yet. I'm full of surprises myself."

"Well, surprise me!" Asuka replied and then went for a leaping kick straight for his head. He immediately grabbed her leg while she was midair and swung her around him. Luckily for Asuka, she landed on her feet but Daisuke followed up with a hopping right kick into left kick, in which she defended against both. Going for unpredictable, he did a fast spinning back kick towards her head, but she ducked it. Then with the same leg, he followed with a spinning back sweep that collided with her ankles and knocked her off her feet. "Oops!"

With good graces, she outstretches her arms as she fell and caught herself with a handspring before her head met the floor. After two handspring somersaults, she landed on her feet crouching like a cat. "That was a good one. That attack could have sprang my ankle."

Growing frustrated at her resilience, Daisuke growled, "Shall we continue? We're in a fight you know?"

"Oh my." Asuka feigned innocence. "Please forgive me." After that she springs to action towards him, engaging in close quarter combat. With a skipping rhythm, she performed a light jab to his face, blocked, an uppercut to his jugular, blocked, then she stood tall on her right heel and performed what she really shouldn't be doing in a miniskirt; a high kick with her left that goes past her head. This attack scored on his forehead.

Daisuke staggered backwards in pain, but he propelled back towards Asuka and grabs her, fling her over his shoulder in a body slam. "How you like me now, toots?" He stood over her prone form victoriously.

"You know, I like my men rough, but, you're not rough enough." She explained before undulation forward on the ground and rose with a back kick to his chest, which he wasn't counting on. Asuka closed in on him and hit him with a left palm strike to his chin and then cupped his face with her right hand while her left grabbed his right arm. She pushed all her weight towards him in a sort of a lariat take-down. "One of my personal favorites, Falling Tower."

"Man, this outsider is good." Commented Shun. "She just may be able to do it."

"Daisuke getting bested by a girl? I don't think so." Hiro followed shortly.

"Way to go, Asuka!" Hazuki cheered once again from the sidelines. The other women has hopeful looks on their faces. It seems likely that Daisuke has finally met his match.

Asuka heard her friend but she kept her focus on Daisuke. Unexpectedly, his left hand went straight for the collar of her blouse, nearly brushing her breasts. The next thing she knew, she was suspended a few feet in the air in his firm hold. "...uh... so you want to play like that huh?"

To Asuka's shock, Daisuke had a menacing expression about him, a complete opposite of the calm and collected one he had earlier. He growled, his now beady eyes glaring up ominously into her worried oval ones. "I believe playtime is over now, you little bitch... I'll show you why you shouldn't have bothered me..."

He gave a powerful punch straight onto her stomach... followed by another one.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" Ayako said in all seriousness. "He lost his temper! He's going to really hurt her!"

"We got to do something!" Hazuki squealed. "It looks like he's going to kill her!"

Shun and Hiro only looked on, fear stricken.

"Oof!..." Asuka grunted as he continued his assault on her abdomen. _This is really getting tired... and I really cannot take much more of this._ She thought. Now it's time for her to get back on the offensive. Plus, now her temper's rising. She slowly swung her legs, giving herself enough momentum to...

Give him a mighty painful kick to his mouth with the blade of her right foot!

"Agh!" Daisuke yelled in pained as he dropped Asuka in order to clutched his now busted lips. "I... will not... allow... you to win! I won't!"

"Too bad! Because this is over!" Asuka proclaimed and rushed towards him. Daisuke disregarded his offended lips and dropped into another stance. But just as she thought that she was going for his legs, Asuka lowered her head a bit, spins in a full circle on her right foot and came out with a sharp, powerful back elbow as she shifted her weight on the right side of her body. The technique, called Exorcisor, landed directly on his nose and sent him blasting towards the ground in defeat.

A huge silence fell upon the scene. No one couldn't believe their eyes...

"Ugh..." The prone figure flinched but stayed down.

Asuka kept her stance...

The women look forward to Daisuke's defeat with pure anticipation.

Hiro and Shun looked on... and on...

"Ippon!" A sagely voice confirmed. "Daisuke has lost."

The women noticed the man with the formal clothes and briefcases in disbelief. "Sensei!"

Hiro and Shun scratched their heads nervously. They took that moment to try and slither away.

"Not so fast, you two!" The dojo master halted them. "For your animosity towards my students, you shall pay a price. You're starting with cleaning the entire interior of the dojo." Of course, the said two groaned in defeat.

Ayako ran up to the dojo master. "Sensei, we thought that you was going to stay in Hong Kong for at least another two weeks?"

"I decided to return shortly after the funeral." The master answered. "My cousin lived to be eighty-four, it was a long life. No need to mourn so much over it."

Asuka and Hazuki approached him and bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you, Sir." Asuka greeted. "Please forgive me for the hassle I cause. I discovered one of your students was more likely going against the regulations of your dojo."

The aged man smiled. "Thank you, young lady. That lesson, was what he really needed. However, I did told him he could run the dojo in his own way..."

Everyone gasped.

"Why?" Ayako asked urgently.

"That was definitely a bad idea, Sensei." Sanae chimed in.

"It was." He admitted. "But I never thought he would degrade women and purposely break the rules. I see now that he was definitely the wrong person to give authority to. And to think... he was one of my best students that I had. He lacked honor and respect... a huge no-no in my book."

Hazuki tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Sir, when he wakes up, could you please tell him that I'll apologize for all the things I said about him." She began. "He doesn't have any thyroid problems... and he has a nice print if you ask me."

Asuka rolled her eyes at Hazuki. "Hazuki..."

"Say young lady, that was a fascinating display of Kazama-Ryu you did just now." The master seemed impressed. "Perhaps you can come by sometimes and share it with us. In turn, I can teach you the ways of Jujitsu to your benefit."

Asuka's eyes widened. "Really? I would be honored, Sensei!" She looked over to the others and gleefully began chattering away. "My! It was so nice to meet you all..."

Unknown to everyone in the dojo, Jin saw the whole thing from a distance. He was right about the girl. Asuka possessed the familiar fighting spirit that his mother had. She was just the one he was looking for. "So... she's a Kazama as well? Maybe there's more to the lineage as I thought." He mused. "That woman is a symbol of hope."

He left the dojo shortly afterwards. Maybe he'll meet her again...

****

TEKKEN

It was nearly nightfall, and Hazuki was already in the comfort of her home. Thus, Asuka still had a little way to go, she had to go alone, as usual. She cursed herself for wasting time with Hazuki at the ice cream parlor... and the incident at the Jujitsu dojo. And speaking of that...

The pains of her body really started to kick in. Fortunately for her, she can rest at the park she was trekking through. She sat at one of the benches before a pond. "Damn it all, that guy really shouldn't have to hit me in the gut so hard..." Asuka sighed as she clutched her stomach.

"I bet my mom is wondering why I'm so late..." She chuckled to herself sardonically. "That woman is so going to lecture me when I get there."

The shrubbery not too far from where she sat suddenly shuffled.

Asuka sighed in a bored manner. "Listen, whoever you are. Go play with someone else. I'm not in the mood. If you insist on bothering me, then prepare for some serious repercussions." She warned.

A object was thrown towards her from the behind. She easily caught it in her palms nonchalantly. It was a pebble. "Wow. This is really your idea of having fun, isn't it?"

The mystery emerged from the shrubbery, revealing himself to her. "No. But I saw your performance earlier. You are not an ordinary fighter, that's for sure."

Asuka gasped in recognition. "It's you! You're that cute little country boy from the ice cream parlor!" She turned slightly pink in the cheeks after saying that.

Jin removed his hood. "In the flesh. But I'll prefer you call me by my name: I am Jin Kazama."

That name sounded terribly familiar to her. "Jin Kazama..."

Jin kept his demeanor steady. "We have to talk... Asuka Kazama..."

Asuka's eyes widened. "I believe we do..."

****

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew! That'll do for now. If anyone out there willing to help, I would like to know where to find any fanfics featuring Asuka (or may Asuka having some chemistry with, say Hwoarang). I read a lot of good Xiaoyu/Jin and Julia/Jin stories, but now I wanna read those featuring the new chick on the block. I'll appreciate that...

****

NEXT CHAPTER

__

Jin challenges Asuka to a spar, but Asuka seems to be distraught in facing him. What could be wrong. Also, Hwoarang is introduced... and he has a new secret admirer. Find out next chapter...

****

NEXT TIME: CLASH OF THE KAZAMAS


	3. Clash

Not much of an author's note this time. So let's get on to chapter three shall we?

****

TEKKEN

They Call Her Asuka

Chapter 3

Clash

"I'm home." Asuka announced, coming inside of her abode from the front door. Even though there was only one person in the den besides her, she still said, "How did everyone day went today?"

"Same old way, just another day." The woman on the couch answered, a pleasant looking woman in her early forties. But she would nut up on anyone who say's her age out loud... especially in public. Many people (especially men) often mistook her for being a twenty nine year old woman for some reason. But anyway, back to the story...

"You're late again." She said, glancing at her watch which indicated it was a quarter to seven. "You must be working after school or something lately?" A sly smirk played across her face, which made her look very youthful. She knew that her first born could be out and messing with boys after school.

"I had to stop a few guys from stealing peoples bikes, went to get something to eat from the ice cream parlor, and then challenged a chauvinist to a battle to show him the errors of his way." Asuka answered. "And Hazuki is doing just fine. That girl is just as ditzy as ever."

"What are you? A toy super cop or something?" Her mother joked as she gave up surfing throughout the television channels. "There's nothing worth watching on television anymore," She muttered. "Spending a pretty yen on some stale telecasting. Give me Comedy Central and a good network that plays soaps from the early seventies any day, now that's what I want."

Asuka giggled at her mother's antics. She was a brunette, her hair tea brown with long hair and slightly curly at the end. Her mature eyes were caramel colored and slanted but still held a puerile gleam to them. She wearing a white chemise which was tucked ceremoniously in a pair of loose, flowing black hakama. The style of dress indicated she just finished a training session not to long ago because it was the usual garbs for practitioners of Kazama-Ryu.

"Well, what are we having for dinner mama?" Asuka asked out of the blue.

"Correction: What we had for dinner?" She heralded, rising to her full height off the couch. "Your father and sister are in there and feeding their faces. I made some nice Italian cuisine today. You better go in there and get some before it's all gone."

Asuka shrugged, heading towards the stairs. "Nah, I'll pass for now. I have some things on my mind right now. I'll come back and microwave a plate when I'm done."

Mayuko Kazama grinned to herself. Her daughter was so easy to figure out. She was just like Asuka when she was her age. _It looks like a worthy young man had finally gained her interest. I just hope this one isn't as boring as most men Asuka claimed them to be, _she thought.

__

Jin Kazama...

Asuka flopped on her bed, already in her white T-shirt and purple colored fem-boxers. She rested her hands behind her head as she gazed at the ceiling at the, of course, ceiling. She had a ruminating expression about her and it was obvious who was on her mind...

__

Jin Kazama...

"Damn country-ass boy." She said to herself. "He must be stalking me or something?..."

**__**

TEKKEN

__

"You're a student of Kazama-Ryu, am I correct?" Jin queried to her. "I just wanted to make sure."

Asuka couldn't help but to fell proud of herself. "That I am." She replied with dignity. "I'm one of the best students of the style in decades." A small blush appeared on her face. "You wanna see if it's true for yourself?"

Jin only nodded. "I've witnessed the fight between you and Daisuke," he revealed, much to Asuka's surprise. "You are quite formidable but you have a glaring weakness."

She pouted. "Who are you to talk?" She snapped. "You're a fine one to be casting stones you know."

Jin reached into the shrubbery and retrieve a blue bicycle; **her** bicycle. "You left this at that parlor." He simply stated. A smirk appeared on his face, not quite reaching his eyes.

Asuka gasped in surprise. "Ooh! I forgot all about my poor bike! Thank you! Man, I owe you one!"

"Just be more careful next time." Jin replied.

A cute, innocent look of curiosity crossed Asuka's face. She then asked him, "You're not a crack-head are you? Do I have to pay you?"

Jin nearly laughed at that unexpected question. "Of course not. That little joke was uncalled for." He noticed that the girl still held that innocent, but serious look on her face, and she started sucking her thumb (something she does when she's curious or confused). "Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Ahh! Sorry, it was just habit." She apologized after slipping her thumb out. The little tendency was spontaneous and unexplainable and she's been doing that since she was a child. She quickly decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what was that you said about me having a weakness?" She leaned her bike against the bench.

"You have an outrageous temper." He pointed out. "That could easily be your undoing. A good, calculating opponent can use that against you. Ironic if you ask me... since you specialize in Aikido and Judo."

"I do not have a temper!" Asuka snapped, clearing crossed and easily fitting into Jin's theory. After that outburst, she immediately changed her tune. "Oh... he hee... I mean, I'm afraid that I do not fall into your description, sir." She said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Hmm, I could be wrong." He admitted just before an idea dawned on him. "Hey, I'll tell you what; how bout we have a spar here at this park?"

Asuka immediately perked. "Really? Now you're talking my language, my friend. I already knew that you're was familiar in the martial arts." She said. "I can tell by the way you carry yourself."

"How about later this evening?" Jin suggested. "The fight with Daisuke back at the Jujitsu dojo probably tired you out a bit."

"What? You're talking about that? Nah, I'm just fine. I can go for another battle." She prep and went into a stance. However, a sudden reminder came to haunt her. "Ooh... man that hurts." She hissed as she clutches her stomach. "Not now. His blows wasn't that hard when we fought... So why am I aching now?"

"Well I guess that's how it is in all fights." Jin quipped. "You don't really feel the pain until after the battle. It always been the same way with me." He reaches into his pocket. "Let me give you my cell number. You can ring me up whenever you're ready."

Asuka looked up at his face, blushing wildly. "Eh? You want us to have a rendezvous? I never would have guessed." She accepted his 'business card'. "I have a good feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Jin started to walk away. "I certainly hope so. We can learn a lot from each other... believe it or not. Remember that this is important. When you're ready, just give me a call."

"Hey, I'll be ready sooner than you think, country-boy. You're a Kazama too. This is definitely not the last time we'll meet. " Asuka promised.

T**E_K_**K**E_N_**

"I'll show him." Asuka declared with a pout. "Darn it, I don't have a temper. Why does everyone keeps on saying that?" She sat up in her bed and glances around her bedroom. After a moment of doing this her eyes landed on her fighting garbs. "I'll ring him up in another hour or two. First, I gonna give Hazuki a call."

She walked over to her telephone on her desk and dialed her best friend's number. "I just hope that I didn't caught her at a bad time..."

After two rings on the phone, a deep male's voice answered it. _"Hello?"_

"Ugh! Ken, why are you trying to sound intimidating on the phone, boy?" Asuka asked him with a grimace. "Let me speak to your sister."

The sixteen year old male retorted, _"Asuka, I was talking to one of my teammates. Can you wait for a minute?"_

Asuka grinned, a scary 'I-know-something-secret-about-you-grin'. "Oh? You was talking to one of your teammates? I never would have guessed that you play for **that **kind of team. I didn't know that it was that kind of **ball game**." She teased.

You see, folks, Ken used to have a crush on Asuka...

__

"Damn! You girls love to assume boys gay." He huffed. "_Why do women love to play that game?"_

"Man, just get your sister on the phone!" Asuka snapped. "It's not even going to be a long conversation. You're going to resume speaking to your crazy ass teammates in no time."

Hazuki's younger brother conceded. "_Oh, all right. I'll get her. Hold on a sec."_

"Now that's better." Asuka confirmed as she waited for Hazuki. She grimaced when another pang went through her abdomen and legs from her fight earlier. _It's a good thing I did decided to rest, _she thought.

__

"What's up?" Hazuki greeted on the other end of the line.

"Hey Hazuki, you remember that fellow back at the parlor? You know, that hooded country-boy..."

****

TEKKEN

"Man, you know what? Life definitely has it ups and downs." Hwoarang said to no one in particular in a dark room, barely lit by a few neon lights. "I spent the last moments of my service in the penitentiary over some bullshit. Well... it was sort of my fault." He reflected. "Me and ole dude was in the middle of a very important battle. And what make it so bad is the fact that we've been anticipating that fight for a long time. Just as I was about to win the fucking military intervened and I ended up at the poke."

"Ooh..." A scantily clad, twenty-something year old woman cooed. "It sounds like you're having a hard time in your life." She said, before she held out her hand in a stern fashion. "Now where's the mullah? I have to charge you, you know?"

Hwoarang took a swig of his bottle of vodka before he replied, "Hey, you wasn't doing anything worth paying for, toots. You was so boring that I just started talking about my problems straight out of my head."

The exotic dancer pouted. "And whose fault is that, huh?" She queried. "You're the one who downed to Smirnoff bottles while I was dancing."

"That's because you wasn't doing shit." Hwoarang retorted and glances around at the other women in the VIP room. "Damn it, I can do a Chinese split better than some of these sorry ass girls. Why won't you get totally naked or somethin'?..."

"You got that kind of money to spare?" She asked seriously. "I don't get naked for any spare change, buddy. So you might as well get that out of your mind."

"You might as well. But don't worry about it. I got you..." Hwoarang drifted off, trying to remember the woman's name. "What was your name again?"

"It's Lavender, you twit." The woman answered. She was named so because she fit the description. She was a young, slender woman with very long wavy hair with purple highlights. She was decked out in a dark colored bikini top a short, teasing see-through miniskirt and, of course, dark colored stilettos. Even the gloss on her lips were purple. "Well?"

"Don't worry about that, Ms. Lavender." Hwoarang reassured before burping. "I even have enough money to even buy your punk ass."

"Humph. I'll bet." Lavender remarked sarcastically. The smooth, mid tempo song came to an end. A moment after it ended, the bass heavy and energetic beats of the song, "Bring Em Out" by TI filled the VIP room. A milky pale skinned woman wearing red nightwear entered the room at that time. She immediately came to Lavender's side. "What's up, Cinnamon?"

"Your ex is coming in here." She informed Lavender. "And he seems kind of desperate tonight, girl. Be on you guard. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks Cinnamon. Hey let's go out side and meet him." She suggested. "It will keep him from acting all funny and jealous." She gazes back over to Hwoarang. "Excuse me, but something came up." She told him with a teasing smile. "Give me a moment and I'll be right back with you."

"Don't mind me." Hwoarang shrugged. "Do what you gotta do. Just don't come back confronting me when another one of these girls make a fortune tonight off of me. Then it will be your fault."

"Well I guess I better make this quick and come back and have fun with you." She replied in a toying manner. "C'mon Cinnamon, let's go on ahead and see what this jackass outside have on his mind tonight. I just wanna get this over with."

As the two dancers head out of the VIP, Cinnamon seemed intrigued by the new face in the club. "Hey Lavender, you gotta tell me who was that guy. He's cute as hell with the red hair."

"I dunno much about him." Lavender shrugged. "Besides the fact that he's a wannabe playboy who claimed to be in the military once."

"He was in the military?" Cinnamon asked. "Cool. Let me have him then."

"You actually believed that bull?" Lavender wanted to know. "All I heard that he was recently discharged and he ended up in the pen. And now, **POOF, **he's decided to come here and leave his woes behind. He's awfully nonchalant about my dance too. Something's definitely wrong with him. I guess he has nothing else better to do."

"Oh! A roughneck... interesting..." Cinnamon mused aloud. "Once you're done with him tonight let me have him. I want to try him."

Lavender grinned. "Yeah, he's all yours once I flatten his pockets." Just as they were about to exit the double doors Lavender's ex-boyfriend, along with two other men entered the room and imposed on them both. "Well? You wanted to see me, Hiraioki?"

Hiraioki was a man about Hwoarang's age, with a fade haircut and clean shaven face... besides the mustache. He took a moment to puff on the cigar he was smoking to regard his ex-girlfriend. "It looks like you're having some fun tonight." He stated. His voice sounded juvenile. "Allow me to put an end to it. If I can't have a good time, nor can you."

"What do you mean by that?" Lavender asked him, highly suspicious.

"Aye girl, what's taking you so long?" Hwoarang's voice boomed over TI's lyrics. "Come on back here and make this money." It was obvious that he was drunk but he can put up with it pretty well.

Cinnamon giggled. "He's so cute."

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Hiraioki demanded. "You're in hoe business now, Kaoru?" His two tall buddies started mean-mugging as well.

"He's just a new guy and a customer." Lavender replied, clearly annoyed. "And I'm not a prostitute."

"You might as well be one!" Hiraioki snapped indignantly. "Shaking your naked ass in front of losers like him for money. Now come on here! We're going to my place and make up for old time's sake!" He grabbed her wrists, quite roughly.

"I told you before, Hirai, we're over!" Lavender freed herself from his grasp. "You know that I don't communicate with you anymore since you been messing with that girl from Okinawa."

Cinnamon decided to step in and defend her friend. "Yeah, now we don't need any drama in here tonight. It's best that you get out of here before the bouncers start to get suspicious." She warned.

"Shut up, girl!" He retorted. "Who cares about the damn bouncers."

At that moment, Hwoarang walked up behind Lavender and put his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, girl?" He asked the now panicking dancer. "Do we have a problem here? If so, I'm just the guy that probably can solve it for you." He stated seriously.

Lavender blushed, somehow sensing sincerity in Hwoarang's statement. "Oh my..."

Cinnamon giggled helplessly.

"Hey, hey! This has nothing to do with you man!" Hiraioki warned him. "Now get your arms off my woman and take your raggedy ass somewhere before I have to deal with you." Behind him, his companions cracked their knuckles in warning, trying to convey their message.

"And if I don't, what cha going to do then, sissy?" Hwoarang chuckled in his face.

He pulled out a forty-five from his pocket. Lavender and Cinnamon backed away in utter horror. "My little buddy here will deal with you then."

"Hirai... please stop this?" Lavender pleaded but was surprised to hear Hwoarang laughing boisterously.

"What cha going to do with that besides making me mad?" Hwoarang requested, completely unfazed by the man's threat. "Man, I'm Korea's finest! Prepare yourself for a lecture on Ass Whopping 101..."

****

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME:

__

Hwoarang gets into a confrontation at the strip club. Did he come out as the winner? Plus, Asuka meets Jin once again at the park and finally spars with him, while Hazuki keeps an eye on them. In addition to that, the Kazama-Ryu dojo gets a highly unpleasant guest the following Monday...

****

Chapter IV

Prelude to Vengeance


	4. Prelude To Vengeance

Thanks for the reviews, peeps. Now it's time to get back to continuing this story.

****

Tekken

They Call Her Asuka

CHAPTER 4

Prelude To Vengeance

"Hmm, what clothes should I wear to our duel?" Asuka wondered while browsing through her closet. "Should I go for the hot and charming look," she glances at her blue and white overalls outfit, "or get into the heat of battle with a traditional and graceful style?"

A rather harrowing decision must be made between the aforementioned shorts wardrobe or the tradition garments of her family's fighting style. She's been skimming the closet for several minutes now. "Man, this is much harder than I thought. I really can't decide what to wear."

Mayuko's voice was heard from the den. "Asuka! Hazuki's here at the door!"

She opened her room door ajar and replied to her mother, "Tell her to come up here for a moment!" Asuka exclaimed for a response. "I may need some help from her!" She resumed searching in her closet. Shortly she heard Hazuki ascending the stairs. "Would you give me a hand here?" She said to her friend as she entered the room. Hazuki noticed that there were four sets of outfits sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey, look what we have here?" Hazuki scrutinized with a giggle. Some of the clothes rivaled their school clothes in the skimpy department. "You're trying to entice the guy or something, Asuka?"

"No! It's not like that." Asuka blushed, pulling out a red shirt from a hanger. "I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to wear for tonight's spar. I really prefer something that I can really move in." She examines a long black dress. "Hmm... too frumpy."

"Hmm? That outfit looks cool to me, don't you think?" Hazuki questioned her with a knowing leer. "Why would you prefer to challenge him in such clothes anyway?" That grin widened a bit more. "You want to get the upper hand by using your feminine wiles. Hey, I can understand that."

Asuka gave the mischievous girl a flat look. "What have I told you just now? I'm not trying to seduce him on the sly." That slipped out and she blushed when she realized she said that. Fortunately for her, Hazuki didn't quite catch that one. The said girl was busy eyeing a particular outfit on the bed.

Carefully surveying a blue skirt she said, "Hey Asuka, this is my skirt that I let you borrowed a few month ago. I nearly forgotten all about it." She held it to her frame. "No wonder, it was always to snug on me. More than likely I practically gave it away."

Asuka glanced at the dress the younger girl was holding. "Oh, that notorious blue miniskirt!" She recognized instantly as though she known it very well. "My god that thing was way too big for me. Once I went to the supermarket it fell off of me twice... and I gave the guy behind me a good, yet unexpected flash." She lit up a bit from the memory.

A bead of sweat appeared on Hazuki's brow. "What?..."

" The skirt was like a bed quilt on me too, to be honest. I was so big..." Asuka continued without any regard to Hazuki's self-consciousness about her figure. "Ah! I'm so sorry Hazuki! I didn't mean too offend you! I really didn't!"

Hazuki gave a small reassuring smile. "It's okay." She replied. "It wasn't your fault. I fault myself for buying it at the mall."

Asuka sat on the bed besides her and patted her shoulder. "Hey look on the bright side: at least you don't have a big waistline... err... that didn't come out right..." Asuka quickly amended, trying not to sound so... "Yashiro says you look good with your weight."

Hazuki immediately perked up at the familiar name. "Yashiro? The tall cutie that stars on the track team?"

"Yeah... him."

"He's okay." Hazuki decided. "He's a ten in the looks department but some girls said that when it really gets down to it, he can't really hang." She earned a funny look from Asuka. "If you know what I mean..." She indicated.

"Uh, maybe we should get back to deciding on what outfit I should wear for tonight's spar." Asuka commented as she resumed searching through her closet.

"Right..."

****

TEKKEN

"I'll say... you really need to go back to Korea." Hirai remarked with the gun still in his possession. "Over here in Japan, you can get into a whole new world of trouble, buddy boy." He took a good look at the expressions of the two petrified women, but Hworang, however, was unfazed because that cocky grin was still present on his face.

"Why..." Lavender's voice was barely above a whisper. "Why are you doing this? There's no need for cruelty..."

"Humph. You better do as the broad says my friend." Hwoarang suggested. "It's best to get rid of that gun and run along with your two buddies before things get kinky up in here."

"Maybe I should shoot you in the shoulder so you can shut the hell up." He noticed another woman was about to alert the club security. "Don't even think about it, missy." He warned her. "I can promise you that button will be the last button that you'll ever press."

"You're not gonna do anything." Hworang scoffed. "Stop trying to act all hard and gansta and get rid of that weapon. Besides, it's probably passed your punk ass bedtime."

Patience wearing thin, Hirai gave him an ultimatum. "I'm already sick of your shit. Listen, in all fairness, you have ten seconds to get out of here and if you're not gone by that time, then it's lights out for you. Unlike the electric companies, this is permanent."

"Blah, blah, blah. You're just playing a role with that gun." Hworang taunted again. "And I don't understand why your buddies are mean-mugging me for. They must don't have any faith in you dealing with me all by yourself, huh?"

"Hey!" The two crooks spoke in offense.

"Ten..."

Hworang wrapped an arm around Lavender's should and instructed her, "Hey toots, why won't you and your friend here run along or find a decent place to hide? I gave this creep a chance but he still wants to confront me."

"Nine..."

"I guess he desperately want his ass handed to him..." Hworang continued, trying to reassure the frightened dancer. "What's with the long face?"

"Eight..."

"Right. Get going. It's definitely about to go down." He gave Lavender a peck on her cheek (much to Hirai's ire) and let the girls go about to their safety. "Okay, you asked for it." He announce as he stretched his neck. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you."

Hirai sped his counting. "Seven... six... five..."

"Too late!" Hworang delivered a quick snap kick and easily rid Hirai of his handgun. Hirai, now shocked at the success of Hwoarang's high risk outburst, cowered. His two larger companions immediately took action by advancing on him.

"Ooh! Girl I told you that they're going to end up fighting over you!" Cinnamon squealed excitedly from behind a lounge couch. "I would love to have a man who'll fight over me!"

"That guy's crazy." Lavender watched the developments in awe. "He just kicked the gun out of his grasp. But, what will he do when Hirai and the others decides to gang up on him?" She wondered nervously. She should have fled the room and warned the enforcements, or perhaps the owner for such violence. But due to be concerned for the new guy's well being, she was compelled to watch the confrontation. And from the looks of things, he was doing just fine. Hirai was already slammed to a corner from one of Hwoarang's patented kicks.

He took care of the other thugs as well. Knowing that they were absolutely no match for him in one-on-one combat, Hirai's men decided to gang up on him from both directions. It was a move that quickly proved futile because when they charged at Hwoarang, he did a very cliche, if not, high effective split kick while he jumped in mid air. After defeating the three with NO trouble, he nodded in pity. "Too bad you're not as strong as your egos are. Not too fast are you?" He glanced at Hirai's pained formed especially. "And that guy had a gun and didn't did shit with it. A real shame. On rule I remembered from the military was if you were to pull out a gun on someone, you better use it, not pose or gloat with. Everybody wants to be a gangster these days. Sad..."

And all that came from a supposed drunken man? Maybe he was misleading his foes.

To the relief of everyone in the VIP (it wasn't many people, only seven dancers and five costumers), they returned to the sight of the troublemakers now knocked unconscious. A bouncer whistled in appreciation - not having to go through such a task. The danceRs looked at Hwoarang in surprise and awe. They honestly didn't expect any of their costumers to be such a tough martial artist. Especially Kaoru/Lavender, whom was slowly approaching him...

"Thank you." She told him sincerely, though finding it hard to fight a growing blush. "If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done to me this evening. He's my ex, but he's still a real nuisance to me." She revealed.

Hwoarang regarded the shorter woman, nodding his head. "He really needs to learn how to fight. Behind that intimidating gun, there lies a real pussy."

Kaoru's eyes raised in slight surprise. "You were actually nervous?" She asked him.

"Well, of course I was." He admitted. "All challenges are scary at first... that is, until you get to actually fight em. Then you know what you'll encountered afterwards. And what I have to say about these 'ganster'..." He made quotations gestures with his fingers, "are nothing but a group of wannabe's and wankstas."

Lavender chuckled at the pun. "That's Hirai for you. Too bad he had to show up here of all nights. I say, that was impressive what you done. You're a martial artist? Not many people studies the arts anymore these days... not anyone that I know of."

"Hey, I told you I was in the military. But, I was an expert long before I sworn in." He explained. "As a matter of fact, I lead a spec-ops unit as soon as I got out of basic training. Basic training was child's play actually, probably due to the fact that I'm used to being real physical."

More interested in him than before, she asks "Where you're from? I noticed the accent when you first came inside the room."

"Korea." He answered. "I thought I already told you that. Goes to show that dancers really don't pay attention to people when in service."

"Very funny." Lavender remarked, before a thought occurred. "Say, do you mind if I catch a ride home from you. I live in the rural part of the city far south." She explains, "Don't call me crazy, but it seems as though that I can trust you."

"Hey... it's like that already?" Hwoarang asked in a surprised voice. "I swatted a few flies for you and you already trust me?" He grinned for a moment. "I could be a crazy man you know..."

"No you're not. I can already tell." Lavender stated seriously, as if she was analyzing him by studying his eyes. "Anyway, I don't have a ride and my friend isn't planning on leaving until several hours later." She preened her purple highlighted hair and yawned lazily. "Plus, I'm very tired after all that excitement for tonight."

Hwoarang considered her request, nodding "You live on the southern rural outskirts of the town? Hmm, if I do remember about this strange city, that would take about at least a little over an hour." He looks sad for some reason. "Shit, I'm mighty sleepy my damn self." He hands her a small wad of cash (the dummy) from his pockets. "Call the cab, would ya."

"Are you crazy?" Lavender appeared shocked. "Some of the city's most notorious murderers and rapist are taxi drivers. I'm not taking the risk." A quite silly notion occurred suddenly but she didn't have a choice. "Well..." she hesitated, "can I crash at your place then... that is... if you don't mind." She tapped her heel on the floor nervously, glancing downward at the floor.

He was honestly surprised by the request but he didn't allowed it to show on his face. To him, admittedly, she was a dead attractive young woman - beautiful, slightly mischievous, and it was obvious that she kept herself in shape. He began to realized that her 'costume' looked more like dark colored nightwear. "Sure." He answered coolly. "Go ahead and get your stuff. I'll be outside."

She perked up, grateful. "Thank you. I'm on my way."

"Hey? Are you used to riding on a motorcycle?" He asked. "If not, you better get used to it tonight." Lavender, however, was already out of earshot as she was already prancing away like a schoolgirl towards the dressing room. "Hey! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hey girl, what's up?" Cinnamon followed her friend in the dressing room. Honestly she did saw the conversation between her and the Korean. "Is there something going on with you two or something?" She ginned afterwards. "Tell me all the juicy tidbits."

"I'm leaving," Kaoru replied, mangling into a pair of purple colored leggings, "with him."

"Say what?" Cinnamon was surprised. "Kaoru, you're into that sort of business now?" Her brow was arched upward, and a look appeared on her features. "Don't tell me that you're going home with the guy? Who knows what kind of criminal mischief that he may do to you."

"I'm not worried about that." Kaoru admitted. "If he was some sort of crazy, careless nut he wouldn't have helped out by getting rid of Hirai and his crew. Besides, I'm ready to get up out of here and go home... but I'm going to have to rest at his place."

Cinnamon didn't like where this is going, but she said, "Okay, go on ahead. I'm gonna stay awhile for a little longer. Call me if you need me. I just pray that the same thing that happened to Chastity and Lust won't happen to you."

"Those girls were just plain careless." Kaoru said, remembering the incident weeks ago. "Both of them knew that the men they were flirting with were up to no good. Saffron and I warn them, but... did they listen?" Consternation dawned on Cinnamon's face. "Hey, don't worry Achii. I'll be just fine."

Cinnamon - rather, Achii only sighed. "Okay. If you say so. Gimme a hug." They long timed friends went into a short, but hearty embrace. "Tell me all the good stuff first thing tomorrow, okay?" She requested with a smirk on her face.

Kaoru became red in the face. "Achii? Uh... I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly put on a sleeveless black half shirt, gathered her duffel bag and departed. "... See ya, Achii!"

After she left, the said woman in red chuckled darkly. "Oh boy... she's going to end up falling in love with him." She sighed afterwards. "That's my girl."

Kaoru shortly appeared outside the club shortly after informing the owner that she was leaving at an earlier time. The club owner granted this and she was free to go for tonight. Once she was outside in the dark car lot, there was numerous catcalls and whistles from male club-goers (mainly complementing about how pretty she was or how awfully good those purple tights looked on her, plus offers on taking her for a ride), in which she ignored. What was on her mind was the foreigner, which appears to be nowhere in sight.

She sighed. 'I guess he left. I should have known. Damn, I'm going to have to take my sleepy ass back inside and wait for Achii to get finished.' She was about to return inside the building unto the purring sound of a motorcycle came into earshot. Curious to see who was riding such a vehicle, she found out that it was, "It's you!"

Hwoarang slowly pulled up in front of her, showing off his custom made Kawasaki Ninja bike with the 'Blood Talon' motive on various area on the outer shell of it. He sat there, with a smirk that clearly said 'Is this ride tight or what'? In his left hand he held a helmet. "Hey, you're ready?"

Kaoru seemed slightly distraught, eying the mechanical, yet beautiful monstrosity. "You didn't tell me that you rode a bike here!" She exclaimed. "These things are dangerous. What am I going to do?"

"Hey, I tried to tell you but you was already skipping your long legged ass to that dressing room." He shrugged, revving the bike's engine just to mess with here. "You're still coming or not?"

Kaoru looked to the side. "Humph! You like these longs legs..."

"Hey kid, I haven't got all night." He told the woman. "Are you going to come along or go back inside the club? Hey, and what if that sissified boyfriend of yours decides to come back for you?"

"That boy is no longer my boyfriend!" Kaoru nearly snapped. Realizing how she had rebuked him she began glowing red again. "I guess that I don't have any choice do I?"

He offered her the helmet. "Here. Don't worry, girl. You're not gonna get hurt when you're riding with me." Kaoru donned on the helmet and climb on the bike behind him. She unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out a dark jacket and put it on her body. "I guess that you better hold on tight. This isn't an old man driving this thing, ya know."

She immediately did what she was told and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "I'm ready." She declared.

"Alright! Here we go!" He revved his bike and shot off the lot immediately afterwards. Kaoru was frightened at first because she was screaming her head off. After several minutes of evading tight nightlife traffic, she was somewhat calmer than before. They were now riding down a barely populated expressway. "You see," Hwoarang shouted over the sounds of the bike and the wind hitting them, "I told you that you're gonna be okay with me!" He didn't receive a reply. "Hey, you okay kid?"

All was silent for a moment until, "Don't you ever shoot off a car lot with me riding with you again!" She shrieked, but strangely enough she seemed to be enjoying the ride now because she was laughing. "Damn boy! This is a lot of fun! I cannot believe that I've been missing out on this!"

He smiled. "Told ya!"

"Say, mind if I know your name?"

"Sure thing. It's Hwoarang."

"I guess you already know mine club name. You can call me Kaoru."

"Right. I'll tell you one thing; I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight."

"You know, that the same thing that I had in mind."

****

TEKKEN

"What a way to start the weekend." Hazuki muttered sarcastically, trailing behind her friend reluctantly. "Girl, why did I have to follow you along to the park?" She demanded. "This is just criminal mischief just waiting to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Asuka responded. "I need you around to observe our match just in case he tries something funny. You're a student of Kazama-ryu as well, you know."

"Yeah," Hazuki droned. "For a month - a whole glorious month and I'm a veteran martial artist."

"Well..." she scratched her head sheepishly. "It's better than nothing." She equipper her gauntlets on her arms and checks out her outfit. "By the way, I'm really digging this getup. It exudes an air of toughness and cool sexuality at the same time. You're going to do it big once you become a professional clothes designer, Hazuki."

Hazuki rolled her eyes. "I made that outfit for you weeks ago. You just not discovering it was in your closet didn't you?"

Asuka blushed guiltily.

"You skinny heifer, you..." the younger woman muttered.

Just as Asuka was about to rebuke her, she finally notices Jin was at a lone swing set many yards away. Ignoring her friend's comment, she set her focus on him. "Hey, it's him. Okay, I guess it's show-time." She watched him as he got off the set and slowly making his way towards them.

Hazuki grew nervous. "Oh my god, it looks like he is trying to do some funny business." She turned in the other direction in order to escape but Asuka grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt which prevented her from escaping. "Hey let me go! It's all on you, you got that?"

"Stay." She told her in a serious tone. Her focus was still intent on Jin Kazama. He was still wearing the same sweat suit only this time he removed his jacket, and underneath it was a black T-shirt. "Hazuki, you have to observe, remember?"

"You're mean as hell, Asuka!" Hazuki replied. slightly more nervous than before. "This reminds me of a scene straight out of Paranoia Agent."

Jin halted, taking in the comical tirade between the two girls. He thought he seen the other girl before. She was a cute wide eyed girl with pretty long hair and sort of slim, but definitely on the hippy side. Certainly not a bad thing, but it could have been worse. "Good evening, ladies." He greeted them gently. "Nice meeting you again."

"The pleasures all mine, Jin." Asuka responded.

"Yeah, what she said. Can you two just get this duel over with?" Hazuki huffed.

"I guess we'll have to go ahead and do what your friend suggested." Jin considered. He really wanted to burst out laughing at how Hazuki was pouting. "Asuka, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, I'm prepared to accept your challenge." She unzipped her overalls far, very far down a little past her waist. Hazuki wondered why she was doing that for. She was suppose to duel with Jin, not entice him with those... "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's begin." Jin took a stance - one that was terribly familiar to Asuka. He took quick notice of the slight shift of expression on her face. "The Kazama-Ryu is truly an effective style, no?"

"Somehow, I knew that had some discipline in that art." Asuka studied him. "You have a good, solid stance. You and I being Kazamas' are definitely not of coincidence." She went into a stance as well. "You're really letting off more than you put on, buddy."

"Heh, it runs in the family." Jin shrugged.

****

MONDAY

"Man, that was one heck of a workout just now." A young man said, wiping his drenched brow with a towel. "Girl, you're getting better and better every session." He complimented a slightly older girl.

"Yeah right, you was holding back on me today, Tomoe." The girl replied with a giggle. "You was deliberately leaving yourself wide open in your tactics, even a yellow belt could have read you."

"It's not like that at all, Shino. You're just improving a lot during the past few weeks." The man named Tomoe honestly revealed.

"If that's the case then that definitely puts me in a good mood before I go to night class tonight." Shino grinned. "Sensei Kazama should have been here to see how I was manhandling you." Shortly there was a thud on the dojo floor. "Well Tomoe, I see that you're not the Most Valuable Pratfaller of today." She pointed to a shorted haired woman prying herself from the floor.

"That's not funny, Shino." The woman rebuked. "You try grappling with a man that outweighs you by at least thirty pounds and see that you won't get thrown around like a rag doll."

Shino smiled mischievously. "It had happen before, but he fell asleep after fifteen minutes."

The other woman frowned. "You're so gutter-minded, Shino."

"Thank you for the duel, Kina." A young male told her. "But I never expect that you would fly that far when thrown. Are you alright?"

Kina blushed, honestly embarrassed. "Ah, I'm fine Kikuchi. My butt broke my fall."

Kikuchi started chuckling. "Sure you are..."

"Well, I think we should chill out for a while before Sensei returns." Tomoe said. "He says he wants to teach us a new kata today."

"That sounds cool." Shino quipped. "Maybe I'll be able to break more of a sweat than sparring with you."

"Hey!" Tomoe shouted. "I resent that."

While the four students are laughing, the entrance of the Kazama dojo slowly opened. The person that entered was quite an intimidating looking dude. He wore a red suit and his hair was done in a single long braid. His face seems to be naturally scowling and he was well-muscled. "Excuse me?" He spoke with an accent. "This is Kazama School of Fighting, yes?"

Shino immediately beamed, thinking the stranger looked cool in his business suit. "Why yes, you definitely came to the right place, sir." She answered. "What can I do for you?"

Kina nodded in shame. "There she goes, mere moments of meeting a new man she's already hitting on him."

The man trotted forward, a slight smirk on his face. "Ah yes, Me wish to find aspect of Kazama-Ryu."

Though his sentence structures was broken, Shino somehow understood him. "Um sure. What would you like to know about our art, sir? You sure appears to be interested. How about some brochures?"

Feng Wei nodded, along with a dark chuckle. "None thanks. Just want to see if Art of yours to mine is inferior..."

Uh oh, that doesn't sound good.

****

TO BE CONTINUED...

__

NEXT CHAPTER

Asuka comes home to discover the dojo in shambles. The four students are badly injured and her father is in critical condition. Our heroine swears vengeance...


	5. An Incendiary Incident

I'm back... and I need my ass whooped for the delay...

**TEKKEN**

**They Call Her Asuka**

**CHAPTER 5**

**An Incendiary Incident **

"... And then he started making these pitiful excuses that it was cold that night." A girl guffawed, earning laughter from her peers. "The funny thing was-- I had the heat on in my room and he still was coming up with excuses." She began mimicking a intimidated male's voice. "Uh... baby... I can't... I don't prefer this brand name of condoms."

Mere yards away from the gossiping group of girls on the bleachers, Asuka was practicing her jump shots on the basketball court. "Guys, which one of you think you can best me in a game of twenty-one?"

Hazuki was among those shameless girls. "Not now Asuka, we're in the middle of going off on Mita's ex-boyfriend." She replied, trying her best to suppress a chuckle. "Girl you got to come over here and hear these untold tales of some of the most popular boys in school."

Asuka shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'll pass. It's no big secret that most popular boys lack 'big things'." She replied blatantly and attempted another jump shot but missed. "Shit."

The girl named Mita continued to gossip among her friends. "That boy's cool, though. He may not have the required tools but he makes up indefinitely in personality."

"Mita what are you talking about?" A red head looked bemused. "Who needs personality when you have a guy that's really trucking, huh?"

Mita regarded her red haired classmate. "Cheiko, as much as I hate to admit it, the size of a male's anatomy doesn't determine his entire self worth. We, as young women must realize that."

There was a brief moment of silence among the girls. It was so quiet the sounds of crickets could had even been heard. Even Asuka has stopped dribbling the basketball. Mita felt a tad nervous (and a bit embarrassed) by the ugly reign of silence. That is, until she roared "NOT!"

All of them erupted in raucous laughter.

Asuka made a cuckoo gesture. "Man, you guys are gone." Then she resumed her jump shots.

"Well, since we are on the subject," Hazuki began, "Haven't anyone heard from Yashiro?"

Cheiko suddenly smiled a little too whimsically. "The tall slim guy on the track team, right?"

Hazuki nodded. "Yeah, him. What's he really like? I heard that he likes me."

"Well he may star on the track team..." Cheiko shrugged. "... but it's a shame that he doesn't in bed."

"So I've heard." Hazuki seemed to understand where she was coming from. "But is it really true that he likes me? I want to know for sure."

"Hey, you guys are talking about Yashiro Futama right?" Mita dipped in. "That skinny pretty boy that can run fast as hell?"

"That's him."

"Girl, he's not worth talking about." Mita scoffed. "That scrawny sonuvabitch cannot freak a girl to save his soul. If his dick becomes an appropriate size then that means it's a cold day in hell. Well... at least he's cool too. He be the first one that gets drunk at parties."

"Wow. That Yashiro guy's a real number huh?" Hazuki wondered, still genuinely intrigued. She may had hear of many ugly rumors about the said boy but she didn't believe them. "But, I have to admit, I'll date him. He seems nice enough."

"Hazuki, if you tell him that you like him you would probably make his day." Cheiko grinned. "He's been watching you for weeks now."

Hazuki blushed. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. He totally digs you, girl. He's been staring at your butt and he goes 'damn!'"

Her blush brightened. "Guys..."

"With all that ass Hazuki has along with the lacking in Yashiro's tool... the only option is to cuddle." Mita said rather nattily.

"Actually I would like that." Hazuki admitted.

"Well if he have plans you better turn up the heat in the room for some hope. Even though that won't help much." Mita joked again. Just then, the basketball nearly hit her. "What the heck? Hey butterfingers!" She shouted at Asuka. "Be a little more careful, will ya?"

"Oops! My bad." Asuka replied with a falsetto smile. In actuality, she really felt sorry for the boy that the girls were talking about. Someone had to stop them. She went over to the bleachers and retrieved the ball. "Well I think that's enough jump shots for me today. It's 5:17."

"We're leaving so soon?" Hazuki wondered. "But we were getting to the good part. I still want to know if this guy's feelings towards me is sincere."

"Hazuki you can find out about that another time. Besides, I'm heading over to the dojo. I got to get my fight on."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Hazuki said in recognition. "I need to speak to my big cousin." She looked towards her friends. "Guys, we can resume our talk tomorrow, huh? You wanna meet back here in the park at the same time?"

"Yeah. That would be cool." Cheiko replied. "Or you can call us later on."

"Gotcha. See you later." She waved and went over to Asuka whom was gathering her bookcase and donning her school skirt back on. "Hey, you're ready to go"

"Girl, I was ready to leave a long time ago." Asuka muttered while removing her white and blue low-top Nike sneakers. "Those girls are a trip." She slid her feet in her school loafers. "They're cool but it could have been worse." A grin appeared on her face. "At least they're not preppies."

"I'm sure glad that you reminded me that it was time to go." Hazuki reassured her. "I need to see Shino today."

"I see... Huh? Police sirens?" Asuka could hear them from nearly a few blocks away. Two ambulances sped by the park followed by a group of black Chevy Caprices that had sirens on their roofs. "You definitely don't see those everyday. Something bad must have happened around here."

Hazuki squinted at the speeding foreign vehicles. "You're not kidding. Those Caprices are all the rage among college boys. Especially in America." Hazuki joked. "Other than that, they're Interpol."

Asuka arched a brow. "Hazuki, you've been watching way to many crime cinemas. There is no such thing as Interpol."

Hazuki smiled mischievously. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Let's just get going."

**TEKKEN**

"Man... what the hell is this world coming to?" A fifty-something brown blonde haired man huffed from a weight bench. "That old bastard has gotten himself killed... again?"

"That Heihachi may be senile, but I have to admit, he's a survivor." A man of Chinese descent comment as he watched the television screen. He was around the same age as the American in the red judo attire. "But even I would doubt that he could survive that commotion at temple Hon-Maru."

Paul placed the three hundred fifteen pound bar back on the bench. "That old bat is a freak I'll tell ya. I wouldn't be surprised that he comes back and cooks up another tournament. It's just another excuse for me to bust up the competition's skulls."

Marshall Law nodded with a sigh. "Paul..."

A masked wrestler paused on his workout on a military press machine. He held up a sign that said, "**You think that there's going to be another King of Iron Fist tournament?"**

"It's doubtful, King." Law replied to the mysterious luchador.

"Shit! I'm looking forward to it." Paul didn't held his tongue. "I got to many pricks on my hit list. I was at the finals during the last tournament."

"**Was Jin Kazama in the finals? He was at that temple too, you know?"** King wondered.

"You mean Kazuya's kid?" Law had to think for a moment. "Hmm... I think that he was there at the finals. He looked pretty determined to go up against Heihachi at the time."

"Yeah, man. That kid's a pretty good fighter." Paul admitted. "I've seen a few of his fights and I have to say that most of his opposition didn't even stood a damn chance. He fights somewhat like his old man but his entire style is kind of different."

King displayed another sign. "**The only opponent his age that I have seen that really gave him a hard time was the red haired guy from Korea."**

"You mean that brat named Hwoarang, leopard man." Paul said with a scowl. "Yeah that little imp is pretty tough his damn self. I should have known that Kazama would have a rough battle with him. That guy has some pretty mean footwork."

"Him and Kazama had a fierce rivalry going on," Law noted. "But the funny thing was the fact that they never had a full clean match. Unfinished business if you could call it that."

"Well that is all and good but the question is but, Marshall, the question is: if that boy is still alive after all that bullshit that he has to go through. Those Mishimas aren't exactly pushovers you know. I know life must be hell for him if the blood of the scum of the earth are running through his veins."

Marshall Law frowned. "Why are you antagonizing those guys anyway. You probably get at chance at them pretty soon. I for one, am looking forward to another Tekken. I can use the money to get out of debt and open an even bigger restaurant than the last one." He glared at Paul. "Plus I can pay off Forest's medical bill."

Paul tried to look innocent. "Hey, it wasn't my fault Marshall. I didn't force your son to test drive that motorcycle. It was all his intention." Law wasn't buying it. "You know how the old saying goes, bud, "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make that bastard drink it."

"I told Forest that you were a bad habit, but did he listen..."

"**Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to be on guard. There's no telling what could happen since the staff of the tournament and the Tekken Force are missing their boss." **

"Good advice, King." Law agreed. "For all we know they could be planning on something."

"Well that's good news then, wouldn't you agree fellas. If those idiots want to start some shit then that means we can smash em all over again." Paul mentioned anxiously. "Now, if you excuse I gotta go take a long piss. I hade a lot of sports juice this afternoon and it's time to let it all out." He immediately headed for the restroom.

"Was it really necessary for him to announce that out loud?" Law wondered.

King nodded and held up another sign. "**Beats me..."**

**TEKKEN**

"What the?... What is going on?" Said Asuka in disbelief as she saw several flashing lights down the street. It was the very street that she lived at. "It can't be... Mr. and Mrs. Inuoe must have gotten into it again."

"Huh? You're talking about your neighbors, right?" Hazuki inquired. "Yeah, those two do look as thought that they're having an unstable marriage but this is something else."

Despite her best friend's funny comment, Asuka looked dead serious. "No, it couldn't be. Mrs. Inuoe is twice her husband size and plus, she's not the type that resorts to violence." An air of unease settle over her, making her tense. "This can't be right..."

Hazuki noticed the immediate anxiety on her friend's face. "Asuka?"

"I... I have a terrible feeling about this." Asuka stated grimly, balling her hands into fists. "Something isn't right about this. I can feel it."

"Asuka, don't be so pessimistic."

"I... c'mon Hazuki! We have to see what's up!" Asuka exclaimed as she suddenly bolted down the street. For the first time Asuka seemed genuinely worried.

"Asuka! Wait!" Hazuki yelled as she began following her but she nearly tripped in her loafers. "Damn it. How the hell does she do it? How can she runs so fast in her school shoes? Sheesh!"

About a minute later, Asuka's suspicions soon proved correct. The ambulances and the Chevy's that she saw earlier were indeed at her house. But she had to wonder why. She just knew something demanded her attention when she first saw those vehicles at the school park. As she approached the dojo beside her house she saw several detectives investigating the place. What's even more unnerving, it looks as though as if a murder has just been committed.

Asuka hoped that this certainly wasn't the case. "What happened?" The first thing she demanded.

A rather chubby detective that was, in fact, shorter than she was halted her. "Crime scene! You can't cross the line, kid."

Asuka couldn't believe how rude the short joker was. "Huh? What do you mean, man?"

The fat guy was unperturbed. "Hey, are you blind, kid? Look at the yellow banner? There's no crossing the line and I mean it!"

Hazuki finally made it onto the scene, tired as hell. "Asuka! Girl... whew... when did you get so fast...?" She rested her hands on her thighs. "Shit I'm tired."

"Get going, kids." The officer huffed. "Nothing to see here."

"What the heck are you talking about, man?" Asuka demanded indignantly. "This is my family's dojo. I do have something to see here!"

"I don't care! This is an investigation and I cannot let you pass, kid!" He nearly snarled. "Now go on somewhere and find yourself something to do!"

Asuka couldn't take it any longer. She knew that he was just doing his job but he should get fired off the force on the account of how uncouth he was towards her. "Listen, you slothful, rude, insensitive, can't-see-your-dick fat ogre of a detective you... If you don't let me see what's going on with my family..." She quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and lifted him off the ground in a threatening manner. "I'm gonna straight pound on your ass. Now unless you want to bleed chocolate milk, it is in your best priority to allow me to see my family!"

Hazuki gasped. "Asuka! Girl put him down!" She warned her friend. "You're making a terrorist threats to him! You wanna go to jail?"

There was a voice from the entrance of the dojo. "Asuka!"

She tossed the detective aside and turned to face the sound of the voice. Shino had an air of gloominess about her, which was highly unusual for a woman like her. Asuka didn't like that defeated look on the older woman's face not one bit. Kina seemed frightened and Tomoe had a bandage on his left jaw. "Shino..." Asuka let out a hesitant breathe. "Tell me what happened."

Shino gazed at Asuka hesitantly, fearing a possibly overreaction. "A man... he... trespassed on our dojo and... he..." She trailed off.

"What happened, Shino!" Asuka demanded fiercely.

"Aw! Your father's going to be okay." The older woman revealed. "But it is going to be a while before he recovers completely. Kikuchi gotten himself injured as well."

Hazuki didn't like where this was going. "A guy came in with a gun, cousin?"

Asuka expected something bad... but not that bad. "Hazuki!"

The younger, straight haired girl blushed guiltily. "Huh? Sorry!"

Shino nodded her head, still disbelieving the incident. "No. That man didn't need to carry any heat. His... fists were... unbelievable." The younger girls gasped in shock at her revelation. " At first, he wanted to test his strength against the art of Kazama-Ryu, but... he had other intentions." She nods with a sigh. "That man was impossibly strong. He... he even defeated your father in battle, Asuka."

Asuka gazed down at her feet for a long moment, keeping her emotion hidden. Hazuki patted her right shoulder reassuringly. "It can't be..."

The sad look on Shino's face deepened. "Asuka... I'm sorry."

"Damn it." Hazuki swore. "Whoever this guy is, he's going to pay. He can't run from the law for long."

"That bastard..." Asuka growled, her fists trembling. "Who does he think he is? The law is the last thing that he should be worrying about right now. He won't get away from me!"

"Asuka, let them handle it." Hazuki said in concern. "They'll get to the bottom of this."

"Dad. I need to speak with him before the ambulance takes him off to the hospital." Asuka shoved the other girls out of her way and headed towards the ambulance, searching for her father. However, when she came closer to them, a certain detective stopped her in her tracks. "What are you doing?"

"I should turn you in for manhandling me, kid." The fat guy told her. "You should have known better than to lay your hands on me. Someone could have been hurt."

"Aw, that blubber of yours will break your fall." Asuka scoffed impatiently. "Now would you please step aside so I can see my father? Is that too much to ask?"

"Why are you keeping the kid from seeing her old man, Ron?" Inquired a voice.

"Because this place is off limits for now," Ron blustered, "and she shouldn't have thrown me aside like I was a mere rag doll."

"Let her through." The Chinese detective ordered. "She has every right to see him. This is not a murder scene you know?" The very man was an internationally renown 'super cop', feared by criminals and evildoers the world over. Lei Wulong was almost fifty, but he seems years younger due to his charisma and dynamic persona. "Go on ahead and take a donut break-- I know you've been waiting for it all day."

Asuka blushed and tried her best to suppress her mirth from Lei's slight on the younger detective. He even jokes around like a young man. _That's probably explains why he's acting like a little bitch. _Ron grumbled in defeat and walked away, muttering something about old ass pretty boys. _Don't hog up all the donuts now. _Asuka mentally guffawed.

Lei approaches her, showing her his badge. "Lei Wulong of Interpol." He smiled, almost like a father to a child. "And an old friend of the family."

"It's really an honor sir." Asuka greeted, but she couldn't help but blush at his apparent chivalry. There was something indefinitely boyish about him. He probably have had a lot of girlfriends and cut-buddies back in his younger days. She decided to immediately retain the subject. "Who's the guy that attacked the dojo and my father?"

"The perpetrator's name is Feng Wei of Harbin." Lei informed. "We've been tracking this guy for months. He's been tearing into martial art dojo throughout Eastern China and Japan for a while now. We have yet to catch him, unfortunately. There's been no one strong enough to stop him so far. He murdered a dozen Japanese detectives."

For a moment Asuka actually seemed afraid of the man's reputation. "It can't be." Her face creased in worry. "He can't be that strong. Is he some sort of monster?"

Lei scratched his head. "Ah. Yeah, this guy's a rare case indeed. He even murdered his own sifu. Rumor has it that he's in a desperate search for ancient scrolls which were passed down throughout his dojo for centuries."

"What's so special about those scrolls then?" Asuka wondered.

Lei frowned. "It is said that the scrolls contain the secret of the Ultimate Technique. I can't say that such a skill actually exist but the way who this guy been searching for them, I beginning to think so."

"What? You got to be kidding me!" Asuka exclaimed in disbelief. "This guy must have been playing way too many RPG video games!"

Lei almost went into a fit of laughter. "Is that so? Well don't you worry. We're going to catch Feng Wei soon." He fished into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "Be on the lookout for him." He handed her the photo.

Asuka took the photo, surveying Feng Wei's appearance with a passion. Her new adversary was indeed a fierce looking man and it was obvious that he was hardened in battle throughout many years. His face seems to be in a perpetual grimace-- enhancing his already menacing demeanor. He looks like just another troublemaker but from hearing about his reputation, Asuka knew not to take this for granted. _I'll be on the lookout for this man, alright. But my fists are going to do all the talking._

"Hey," Lei took her out of her thoughts. "Go and speak with your father before they take him off."

Asuka nodded and headed off. When she got over to the ambulance, she saw her mother. What surprised her most was the expression on her mother's face. It was a face of anger and disapproval and it made Asuka wondered what the hell was going through that woman's mind. Mayuko had her arms crossed over her chest and she was pouting childishly. "Ugh! You got some balls there, Satoshi!" She harangued as the medics passed by while they hauled the sickbed he was on inside the vehicle.

"But he harmed the students, honey." Satoshi Kazama replied with an ached voice. "Plus he tried to disrespect the dojo."

Mayuko flipped her long brown locks irritably. "But that doesn't mean that you should go play hero, Satoshi!" She cupped his hand. "You were being a tad bit reckless, baby. Why, I could have taken him on and whooped his tail."

"Yeah Mayu, but you were working overtime." Satoshi griped.

"Heh. That's a reason he should be thankful that I wasn't there." Mayuko said. "He would have known that I wear the pants in this family."

"Mayu!" Satoshi blushed.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Asuka inquired as she approached her bickering parents.

"Nothing baby." Mayuko answered in a sweet tone, unconvincing though. "Just lecturing your father before he's off at the hospital. So you've just arrived eh?"

"Yeah..." Asuka responded, surveying her injured father in the ambulance. He seemed to have taken a beating: with a cask on his left arm, a broken nose and a bloody mouth-- ruining the goatee that he had that her mother deemed adorable on men. "Dad... is he really that strong?" She wanted to know.

"Yes, he was. It was kind of hard to believe." Satoshi relayed. "I guess that you can't win em all, huh?"

Mayuko had such a burlesque look on her face that it would do any slapstick anime justice. "If I was there, I would have showed him who's boss." True enough, Mayuko was highly talented in the martial arts, in fact two ranks higher than her husband in Kazama-Ryu, but a fight with Feng Wei sparks speculations. "You should have been more careful, Satoshi. You even gotten Kikuchi injured. That kid always did strive to be like you-- always jumping the gun."

The said student was on another sickbed. "Sorry, Kazama sensei!"

Her younger sister came into mind. "Mom, where's Saeko?"

"Oh, your sister's up in her room laughing her ass off." Mayuko answered with a shrug.

"Mayu-chan!"

"Mom! Honestly, you two are--"

"What? Well it could have been worse." Mayuko defended in her way of logic. "The results could have been tragic. Shoot, don't worry, Asuka. Your dad's going to look back on this and laugh one day."

"Ohh... I hope I will." Satoshi chuckled before a throbbing pain invaded his left arm again. "Urgh!" The medics closed the door and rushed to the front of the ambulance to drive off. Satoshi seems to be doing just fine, despite his condition. But that could be just a facade. The injuries may be far worse than it seems. The mysterious Feng Wei may have injured him in more ways than one.

Mayuko's words eased her daughter's apprehension. "Don't worry, Asuka. Your father is going to be just fine."

She sighed. _I sure hope so, mom..._

**TEKKEN**

"You've got to be kidding, Kaoru!" Achee exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you telling me that you're actually catching feelings with a guy that you spend a weekend with?"

"I know it sounds a bit strange, Achee but I think on that night he came to the club we've met by fate." Kaoru practically had stars in her eyes-- not bad for a theatrical arts major. "Hwoarang may seem a little too rough on the outside, but he's different. He has the aspect of a man and the poise of a boy. He's really a gentleman deep down inside."

"Wow. He must have knocked you up real good that night, huh?" Achee said puckishly. "You spend a weekend at his crib and you're addicted to him like crack. Sheesh!"

Kaoru blushed. "Knock it off, Achee! Nothing went on between us! He allowed me to rest on his bed while he slept on the couch in the den." Her blush brightened at thinking what could have went on the past weekend. "Aw! You just made me think of something naughty!"

"Relax girl." Said Achee. "Sounds to me like you've a fabled 'gentlemen'. And here I thought that they were extinct." She joked.

Kaoru considered what her friend said. "A gentleman, huh? Well I guess that means it's a first time for everything. I think he's special, though. And I'm not the type to fall helplessly in love with someone so easily."

Achee immediately followed up on her friend's folly. "Aha! So you **ARE** in love with this man, eh?"

Kaoru turned away and pouted cutely. "You've been reading way too many romance novels, Achee."

"I'm just messing with you, girl." Giggled Achee. "Anyway, have you called him yet?"

"I have, but his voicemail always answers..." Kaoru answers but deep down she was wondering. "Could it be that he's... not interested in me."

"It's either that or he's gay." Achee shrugged.

"Ooh, I certainly hope not." Kaoru giggled waywardly. "If that's the case then I'd have to say on the behalf on all of womankind: DAMN! That's a tragic loss."

The two women nearly fell over in laughter in their kitchen chairs. Then, out of nowhere, Achee became serious. "Kaoru, if you really believe in fate, I suggest you try calling your friend again."

Kaoru wondered, "What's with the shift all of a sudden, Achee? His voicemail will--"

"Just call him. Trust me."

"Whatever. I just going to have to prove it to you." She grabs her cellular phone from her purse and dialed. "See? I told you that he wouldn't--"

After mere seconds, there was an answer. "Run your mouth."

**TEKKEN**

"C'mon Asuka, why are you tense about all this?" Hazuki questioned her friend whom was now pacing her room, ruminating. "Don't worry about a thing. Those Interpol guys are going to get him and he's going to pay exceedingly for his crimes."

Asuka paused and eyed the younger girl for a second... and resumed pacing the room again.

Hazuki sighed and glanced at the younger sister for help. "Could you lend me a hand, Saeko? Your sis seriously needs some reassurance here."

The fifteen year old pigtailed girl only nodded. "It's just another one of her phase." Saeko told her. "She'll get over it."

"Phase, huh? It's either that or it's that time of month for her."

Asuka stopped in her stride and stared at Hazuki with her brows raised. And... then she began pacing again.

Hazuki shook her fist. "Shit... almost had her."

Saeko grinned with a shrug. "Nice try, but that girl's tripping. Maybe you should let her be."

"No way! She's only going to worry herself sick!" Hazuki snapped. "She'll be as pathetic as a diabetic without sugar." She pressed her attention back to Asuka. "Asuka, I understand that you're quite upset about what happened today but you cannot let tension build up inside of you like piss on a road trip. Snap out of it!"

She did it again, she halted in her gait and stair at Hazuki, her expression sphinx like.

"Humph. Didn't I tell you that it's no use, Hazuki?" Saeko said.

"Get out."

Both Saeko and Hazuki jumped at the first words that she said in hours. "Huh?"

"I said..." Asuka turned to glare at them, with an unusually burlesque angry expression. They could have sworn that they've just saw fangs in Asuka's mouth, "GET OUT!"

Hazuki shrunk in her spot on the desk. "Hey! What's gotten into you, girl! AHH!"

Saeko began panicked in her spot on Asuka's bed. "What the hell? WAH!"

Asuka had lifted both girls off of their feet in both hands. "There's a monster of a man out there and you two expect me to just let it slide just like that? Are you two out of your rabid ass minds?" She glances angrily between the two girls at her left and right. "He must be stopped! ASAP!"

"C'mon sis, Interpol's gonna catch him. Don't worry. He cannot hide for long"

"Yeah. Now could you please put us down, Asuka?"

"Grr!" Asuka marched towards the door with her sister and best friend in tow and tossed them outside her room. "Goodnight, Hazuki. I'll talk with you later. Saeko, you take your little ass to bed before I slap the taste buds out your mouth!" She furiously slammed the door in their faces.

Both girls were now sitting on their asses in the hallway, stunned. "Uh, I think that we should let her have her breathing room." Hazuki considered.

Saeko wasn't listening, because she too became angry. "Oh yeah!" She got herself to her feet and banged on the door. "Well forget you then, sis! We all are upset about all of this but you really need to get that pole out of your big ass!"

Inside the room, Asuka screamed out her frustration. "SHUT UP!"

Hazuki rose to her feet and dusted off her school skirt. "C'mon Saeko, this is not the time to bother your big sister. Maybe we should let her be for now..." She took Saeko by her hand and lead her away.

Asuka could hear their footsteps fading away. When they were gone, she flopped herself on her bed and cried silently in rage. She'll take matters in her own hands and defeat Feng Wei herself-- monster or not. Her father will be avenged. There will be retribution and she swore that nothing would stop her.

"Feng..." She sniffed. "You got some praying to do..."

Just outside her room window, Jin Kazama was resting on a tree branch. He had been around when Interpol and the ambulances were at the Kazama household. He sensed it-- that peculiar spirit that Asuka had, only that it was now radiating fiercely. However, if Asuka remain angry at the world that familiar spirit of hers will surely disappear inside the darkness in her heart. He must intervene.

Jin composed himself and sighed. "Humph. Very well. It's time I let the cat out of the bag... and let her know everything..."

**END OF CHAPTER **

**NEXT TIME**

_After a moment of silence, Jin reveals his relationship to Asuka and the imminent commencement of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. He also tell her that her nemesis may very well be participating in the upcoming tournament. Meanwhile, Hwoarang tries 'bonding' with Kaoru but he just so happen to run into his rival and a very cute Kazama girl. _

**DISCLOSURE**


End file.
